La Diosa y el Caballero
by Kuroidono1
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Saori en tiempos de paz es lo que orilla a Seiya y Saori casarse de manera improvisada...sin saber lo que les espera. 100 SxS Capítulo 6 UP: La reunion dorada.
1. Inocente boda

"La Diosa y el Caballero".

Capítulo 1: Inocente...boda.

Si bien es decir que los dioses no se les permite enamorarse, estuvieron en un terrible error, pues así como las ramas incineradas por amor son capaces de volver a ser ramas y hasta con hojas para satisfacer a su amado.

Nótese cómo a su ahora edad de 18 años se notaba como una mujer descuidada aunque no tanto. Sólo más alta, más delgada...su complexión de niña a mujer había dado un cambio radical hasta para sus sentimientos y era normal, sentía como si eso lo hubiese vivido como unas 5 veces en los últimos 200 años. Bien, no exageremos, pensó por determinado momento mientras miraba a su reflejo en el espejo dentro de la mansión Kido. La fiesta había iniciado aunque no formalmente, sólo la esperaban a ella, y ella por su parte seguía mirándose, su cabellera larga morada recogida en una larga y fina trenza con listones plateados entrelazados con su cabellera, su vestido era lo diferente este año ya que, según Tatsumi, no todos los días se cumple la mayoría de edad, y ella como encargada de la fundación de su abuelo, había accedido a colocarse un vestido rojo de tirantes hasta los pies con algo de volumen iniciando en las caderas. Se había colocado guantes blancos y leve maquillaje, pero esa no era ella.

Por decirlo así la paz estaba más que presente en esos días, y qué mejor que celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera correcta.

.- Señorita Saori, estamos esperándola.- dijo Tatsumi haciendo una reverencia hacia la joven después de tocar la puerta y abrirla.

.- Sí.- murmuró la chica levantándose.

La famosa y conocida entrada de la festejada; uno de los invitados que no podía faltar: Julián Solo hizo un brindis en su honor cuando entró la joven forzando una sonrisa al entrar. Bastante notoria para sus caballeros que estaban también presentes vestidos de traje mirándola desde abajo.

Tomando la mano del millonario, sólo agradeció a los invitados por haber asistido a tan importante ocasión para ella y enseguida comenzó la música, era normal que enseguida fue invadida por varias invitaciones a bailar y accedió a algunos.

.- ¿Es mi imaginación o Saori está extraña hoy?.- preguntó Shun mirando a su hermano mayor.

.- La he percatado distinta desde que amaneció también.- dijo Shiryu.

.- Sigue siendo la misma chiquilla mimada de siempre.- respondió Ikki para tomar una botella de cerveza a su espalda.

.- Hermano dijiste que no tomarías.- lo reprochó aunque con cierta duda.

.- Dije que prometía no pasarme de la raya, es todo.- dijo Ikki mientras observaba a la esquina derecha donde un grupo de muchachitas posiblemente unos cuantos años menos que él lo miraban desde la esquina tanto a él pero también con muchos murmullos hacia el peliverde.

.- ¿Amigas de Saori?.- preguntó Hyoga a Shun.

.- Conocidas mas bien...hijas de empresarios o de la misma Fundación.- respondió Shun.

.- Jovencitas sin qué hacer...- informó Shiryu encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Pues ya tienes admiradoras Ikki.- le dijo en broma el cisne al fénix.

.- Bobadas, intentan llamar la atención de Shun, ¿no ven acaso a la chica pelirroja?.-

Efectivamente, una joven pelirroja de no tener más de 17 años miraba determinadamente a Shun, traía un vestido celeste pero su timidez era también bastante notable.

.- Paso, iré a dar una vuelta.- dijo Shun mientras Hyoga alzó una ceja e Ikki sólo se retiro siendo seguido por un grupo de 5 chicas que iban a su espalda a unos metros a hurtadillas y Shiryu se retiró para descansar a su habitación, algo lo había mareado.

Hyoga sólo cerró los ojos sonriendo leve alzando un brazo hacia la esquina derecha mientras una chica se le acercaba de cabellos castaños con vestido naranja aceptaba la invitación de bailar.

Por otro lado el joven caballero de pegaso no despegaba la vista de la "feliz" pareja de Julián Solo y Saori bailando y platicando al compás de la música sintiendo un desagrado total hacia estos...Aunque también observando lo incómoda que estaba la chica.

.- Quiero que sepas Saori, que aún está en pie mi propuesta que te hice en mi cumpleaños hace ya tiempo.- le mencionó Julián a Saori.

.- Era muy joven...pero de igual manera sabes que mi respuesta es negativa...lo siento.- le recordó la joven mientras detuvo el baile y daba una reverencia se retiró tomando una copa de martini caminando hacia el balcón.

Indudablemente nadie la comprendía en ese momento, se sentía en un terrible vacío que nadie podía llenarlo, se sentía asqueada consigo misma, el traje que había aceptado a usarlo no le gustaba, se sentía extraña y pasear entre el jardín con las flores no la hacía sentir mejor; sólo se encontró con Jabú insistente en decirle lo bien que se veía esa noche...batalló un poco hasta que un joven moreno le dijo a este que le llamaban en la entraba y se retiró de inmediato.

.- ¿Rojo? Un color muy llamativo e inusual en ti.- le dijo una voz mientras la chica volteaba reconociendo al joven.

.- Tatsumi rogó por que me lo pusiera.- le respondió Saori a Seiya quien este portaba un traje con camisa blanca y corbata azul.

.- No es que te veas mal.- dijo de inmediato percatándose de que la chica entristecía por el comentario.

.- Gracias, supongo.- murmuró la chica.

.- Oye ¿estás bien?.- le preguntó finalmente alguien después de 2 minutos en silencio mientras ella miraba el cielo estrellado.

Tardó un poco más en responder, pero por que no sabía qué responder.

.- No lo sé...- le dijo después de meditarlo.

¿Y qué decirle en momentos como ese en que la veía tan devastada sin saber el motivo? Además, pese a que el rojo no lo usaba mucho, debía admitir que cuando la vio desde las escaleras le dio un vuelco al corazón sorprendiéndolo, ¿en qué momento no lo había hecho antes?

.- ¿Te parece si caminamos un rato?.- le dijo Seiya ofreciendo un brazo a la chica y esta lo tomó después de mirarlo a los ojos por fin con una ligera sonrisa...algo es algo.

Caminaron lejos de la fiesta, esta continuaba como si fuera la mejor fiesta del siglo y ella iba casi casi de la mano con uno de sus más fieles caballeros de la esperanza; se sentía más aliviada...podía respirar mejor esa tranquilidad, y sintiendo su corazón latir más tranquilamente que allá dentro donde parecía gritar y nadie volteara a verla.

.- He rechazado una vez más la oferta de matrimonio de Julián Solo.- dijo sin saber exactamente bien lo que estaba diciendo ¿o acaso importaba que él supiera eso?

.- ¿Julián Solo?.- la miró sintiendo algo en su estómago.

Saori asintió.

.- Es extraño que sacara esa pregunta nuevamente y en mi cumpleaños...te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta acá, me estaba sofocando un poco.-

.- Me percaté después de que saliste alterada tomando un martini.- le dijo Seiya algo serio como reclamándole que eso estaba mal.

.- Sí, lo necesitaba un poco, me dejó algo nerviosa...prefiero tu compañía que la de él.- al decir esto hizo más feliz al joven.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y seguían caminando a los alrededores de la mansión Kido algo alejados de la mansión hasta llegar a una banca bajo lo que sería "la sombra de un árbol" tomando asiento a esta. Y parecía que no había necesidad de hablar, sólo miraban las estrellas como si fuese un espectáculo maravilloso y ella suspiró profundamente.

.- Es increíble tanta tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado.- dijo Saori captando nuevamente la atención del caballero.

.- Esperemos que dure así por mucho tiempo, pero claro, no dejaré de entrenar, para que nada te pase.-

Ella sonrió, como siempre, el deber para él era lo primero que importaba.

.- Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa Seiya, aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerlo.- comentó Saori bajando la vista hacia sus guantes blancos que de momento a otro los retiró.

.- ¿Por qué?.- le preguntó el joven.

.- Por todos los problemas que te he causado desde que se supo que yo era Athena, te he causado demasiados problemas y ahora que has encontrado a Seika, tal vez necesitas tiempo para ir con ella a recuperar el tiempo perdido.- decía la chica mirando hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar mirar al chico.

.- Hey, eso no fue culpa tuya, es nuestro deber, recuérdalo. Además Seika la veo todos los días con Miho y con Eli ayudando a la escuela, y hoy es tu cumpleaños, vinimos a cuidarte y a festejar contigo, pero tu pareces no estar feliz.-

Saori lo observó y después dirigió su vista hacia la mansión que seguía con música y gente reírse. Observó nuevamente al moreno y le indicó con una vista que viera la mansión.

.- Ellos, quienes ves ahí divirtiéndose...no son mis amigos...a decir verdad yo no quería una fiesta, yo quería estar tranquila en mi casa con ustedes, pero Tatsumi insistió en organizarla y se lo agradezco, pero...ha sido demasiado para un día y más para una noche común y corriente; en estos momentos me pongo a pensar más en la gente que al igual que yo también cumple años hoy y ni siquiera para un pastel tienen para celebrarlo. No estoy siendo mal agradecida, pero ya estoy harta de todo esto...trato de hacer feliz y orgulloso a mi abuelo llevando acabo la fundación pero a como me ves horita así no soy yo...quiero dedicarme a otras cosas además de esto.-

.- ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?.- le preguntó Seiya desconcertando a la chica.

.- Tatsumi dice...- interrumpida

.- ¿Tatsumi? ¿Acaso piensas seguir indicaciones de ese tipo toda tu vida? Si no mal recuerdo él fue quien te malcrió de niña Saori, si me lo permites decir...-

.- Lo sé, lo reconoce también él y disculpa por todo lo que hice cuando era niña.-

.- Las disculpas de horita no tienen valor Saori por cosas que ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo, si esto no te hace feliz: no lo hagas, así de sencillo, ¿tan difícil es decir "no" a lo que no deseas?...-

No supo responder.

.- Creo que nos estamos desviando mucho con los temas de conversación, no soy bueno.- respondió Seiya.

.- Aparentemente no hay nada qué decir.- le dijo Saori sonriendo un poco y nuevamente miraron hacia el frente.

Ahora sentía su corazón latir fuertemente que casi se salía de su interior, al estar tanto tiempo con él y a solas la ponía nerviosa; con ese traje lo hacía ver más apuesto...¿qué tenía de especial? Él también parecía nervioso, como si fuese lo contrario a lo que ella acaba de decir, no paraba de vez en cuando ver a los alrededores a ver quienes pasaban por ahí, pero al notar la ausencia, posiblemente por que estaban algo alejados, pero en fin: la estaba cuidando. La observó tiritar mientras se trataba de colocar un guante nuevamente, observó el reloj: las 12:30 de la noche, la fiesta duraría hasta donde pudiera...Al fallar con el guante, éste se lo retiró con sumo cuidado dejándolo a un lado y se quitó el saco para colocarlo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

.- Póntelo bien.- le indicó Seiya después de colocarlo, agradeciendo el gesto ella lo usó debidamente percatando la loción del joven.

.- Se hace tarde, sin embargo no quiero irme aún.- le dijo la chica y este asintió abriendo espacio y acercándose a ella para pasarle un brazo a su espalda teniendo a la joven más cerca todavía.

.- ¿Por qué rechazas la oferta de Julián?.- le preguntó Seiya.

.- Por que sencillamente..."no".- le dijo Saori mirándolo y sonriendo haciendo que el joven también respondiera el gesto.

Se miraron uno al otro...estaban a centímetros de distancia, así permanecieron...él se acercó a su rostro...dándole un suave roce a sus labios despertando como si hubiese cometido el peor de los delitos...

.- ¡Diablos! Esto es incorrecto...- le dijo de golpe separándose de la joven mientras esta sorprendida no entendía o al menos no quería entender a lo que se refería.

.- ¿Incorrecto?.- le preguntó la joven.

.- Sí...esto (dijo señalando el hecho del beso tanto hacia él como ella), no está bien...cualquiera diría que estoy tratando de....y bueno yo...-

.- ¿De qué estás hablando Seiya?.- le preguntó.

.- Saori...tal vez no es el momento más preciso, pero si hoy no te lo digo no sé cuando lo diré...y tengo toda la semana pensando en hoy...-

.- Me asustas.- le dijo ella mientras Seiya la tomó de los hombros sentándose nuevamente en la banca.

.- No no intento asustarte...pero mira...¿ves esto?.- Seiya sacó de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo abierta mostrando una gargantilla en forma de hada o algo parecido con una joya en medio se la daba a la chica quien se llevó una mano al pecho.

.- ¿Para...mi?.-

.- Sí, es tu regalo de cumpleaños...Saori, yo siempre he peleado por tu bienestar, pero no solamente por que seas una diosa, y no quiero que se malinterprete lo que quiero decirte...yo...estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te rescaté de loco con sus cuervos en las montañas junto con Shaina...dicen que es incorrecto amar demasiado a una diosa, pero lejos de eso yo estoy enamorado de Saori...es incorrecto por que ven los imposibles primero que las posibilidades y es un hecho que soy un huérfano, no seré como Julián y sólo me doy falsas esperanzas...- soltó de golpe el muchacho cabizbajo.

Saori escuchó toda la versión del joven para después mirar la joya del chico manteniendo una sonrisa.

.- Esto no fue planeado.- dijo Saori calmando al muchacho impaciente por recibir alguna respuesta, pero en cambio recibió la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

.- Es verdad lo que te digo.- le dijo Seiya.

.- Seiya...(tomó una de sus mejillas con su mano), correspondo tus sentimientos...yo....también siento algo por ti...desde que llegaste a la mansión en busca de mi abuelo...por cada vez que me salvabas siempre confiaba en que llegarías a rescatarme con quien sea con quien me encontrara...eso mantuvo mi amor por ti mucho más elevado con cada día que pasaba. Y cada vez que mencionas mi nombre, me hace sentir en el cielo. Hay algo en ti que siempre me ha gustado...esta tranquilidad que sentimos ahora, es la paz y la armonía que existe entre tú y yo...deseo que nunca se termine, por que también estoy enamorada de ti.- mencionó Saori con lágrimas en los ojos para que el caballero tomara su mentón y los limpiara con un par de dedos.

.- Saori...no tengo nada qué ofrecerte.- le dijo Seiya mientras miraba fijamente a Saori a sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué hay con eso?.- preguntó como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo

.- Que posiblemente esto también sea un inconveniente para todos.- advirtió el joven

.- Eso no me importa...¿piensas quedarte así acaso?.-

.- No, pero tampoco sé qué es lo que haré, sólo tengo un tanto de dinero guardado en una cuenta bancaria.- nuevamente el joven la miraba a los ojos tomando una de sus manos.

.- Eso lo decidirás después entonces.- le decía Saori.

.- Saori...- la miró ansioso

.- Seiya...- murmuró la chica sintiendo el respirar del chico a poca distancia.

.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo...ahora?.- le preguntó Seiya sacando de su bolsillo de la camisa una sortija con un pequeño diamante azul sorprendiendo aún más a la joven que se quedó anonadada.

.- Sí...- respondió de unos cuantos segundos mirando al joven sin ninguna expresión y cuando sintió la sortija resbalar por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda no pudo mas que observarlo detenidamente y después de un momento se mostró bastante feliz. Miró a Seiya y este se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un profundo beso.

.- Cuando la fiesta termine...- le dijo Seiya después de un beso corto.

.- ¿En donde te veo?.- le preguntó Saori.

.- Iré por ti, no te preocupes...tú espérame.- le susurró Seiya en su oído para después darle otro corto beso.

La noche continuó pese a que ellos habían quedado, ¿quién lo diría? pensaba la peli-morada, que pasaría eso en ese justo momento, ella había amado a Seiya desde el inicio y ahora esta propuesta la había dejado boquiabierta, ¿estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo? algo le dijo al regresar al salón de la fiesta una ligera afirmación en su interior donde recibió aplausos por parte de todos los presentes nuevamente felicitándola. Seiya se había retirado cuando la había dejado a pocos metros del salón excusándose con los demás de tener que ir a donde estaba su hermana, pero no importara cuál era la excusa, tanto a él como a ella se le veían sumamente felices cuando regresaron de su paseo, pero, para los demás: era bastante normal.

Saori portaba la sortija, nadie parecía haberlo notado...Julián se le acercaba bastante molesto, pero la mirada estaba desconcertada, un tanto ida.

.- Con su permiso señorita Kido, me retiro; nos veremos pronto seguramente.- informó Julián con los ojos cerrados.

.- Sí, estoy segura.- respondió amable Saori dando una ligera sonrisa al joven, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Julián abrió los ojos mostrando un fuego azul de sus pupilas pero que en segundos se esfumó, Saori parpadeó un par de veces temiendo algo ¿qué sería? Seguramente lo imaginó, pues Julián se retiraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- ¿Estás bien Saori?.- le preguntó Jabu quien repentinamente estaba tras de ella al notarla algo preocupada.

.- Sí, estoy bien Jabu.- le respondió yéndose hacia el otro lado del salón dejando al caballero sólo, aparentemente algo le iba a decir pero...tal vez en otro momento.

Los invitados se retiraron dejando la mansión Kido sola; ya eran más de las 3:00 de la madrugada y cada quien se había retirado a sus habitaciones excepto...una joven que se había cambiado su vestido rojo por uno de color blanco de tirantes que de estos colgaban tiras largas de tela, y su cabellera la había dejado suelta colocándose también una peineta de lado y seguía con el mismo maquillaje ligero aunque sólo lo retocó un poco. Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama observando su sortija de la mano izquierda hasta que un ruido la despertó.

De su balcón apareció una figura, una sombra que la asustó al principio pero cuando este dejó que la luz de la luna le diera en su rostro descubrió que era Seiya, con el mismo traje negro, camisa blanca, pero su corbata la había cambiado a una blanca. La chica apresuró el paso para abrir la puerta y recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso.

.- ¿Estás lista?.- le preguntó el joven impaciente tomándola de la mano mirándola de arriba abajo.

.- Se supone que uno no debe de ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.- comentó Saori riéndose y Seiya sólo sonrió.

.- Vamos.- le dijo el chico llevándosela al balcón, la tomó de la cintura y de las rodillas mientras ella se sujetaba a su cuello con ambos brazos, Seiya bajó de un salto y atravesó la mansión Kido hasta salir por completo.

.- ¿A donde vamos?.- le preguntó Saori.

.- Confía en mi...- le comentó Seiya mientras caminaban hacia donde parecía el orfanato que no estaba lejos de ahí, él se sintió culpable por no transportarla de otra manera, sin embargo ella parecía no incomodarle en absoluto pues iba del brazo de él.

Dentro del orfanato, hay una común capilla donde habían encendido las luces, y en su interior se encontraba un sacerdote o ministro de ceremonias con su hábito puesto, una mesa en medio donde estaban ya formuladas los registros y al lado de ellos una fiel Miho de cabellos lisos y sueltos con un vestidito rosa los esperaba con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas a la joven con una sonrisa entristecida por preocupación mas que de resentimiento y al lado de ella también una fiel Eli, chica de cabellos rubios con un vestido celeste quien portaba en sus manos un par de anillos.

.- Estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a estos jóvenes...Seiya...Saori, sepan que los caminos de la vida, son muy complicados pero siempre hay brechas juntas donde a ustedes les corresponderá llevar la vida juntos como pareja...¿aceptan?.-

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, ellos mismos sabían que estaban por pasar cosas tantos buenas como...terribles.

.- Seiya ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?.- preguntó el ministro mientras el joven estaba frente a la joven sujetándola de ambos manos donde no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

.- Acepto.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

.- Saori ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?.-

.- Sí, acepto.- respondió la chica.

.- ¿Hay aquí alguna persona que impida que se lleve acabo el matrimonio de esta pareja que hable ahora o calle para siempre?.- cuestionó a ambas chicas que posiblemente alguno podría imaginarse que Miho dijese algo...pero no fue así, negaron en silencio.

.- Felicidades, de ahora en adelante son marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.- dijo el ministro mientras cerraba su libro, Seiya daba un beso a Saori y ambos se colocaron las sortijas mientras firmaban en los papeles de la mesa con su nombre el registro civil.

.- Gracias Miho, gracias Eli.- agradeció Seiya dándoles un abrazo a ambas chicas quienes traían lágrimas en los ojos.

.- La felicidad de ambos es lo más importante, tengan cuidado y nosotras guardaremos el secreto.- dijo Miho mirando a Seiya algo preocupada y después observó a Saori quien se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos.

.- De verdad son ustedes las mejores amigas que jamás he tenido; si alguna vez les reproché algo por favor discúlpenme...son muy amables.-

.- Amable eres tú Saori, por continuar con el orfanato hasta hoy en fecha.- decía Eli mientras abrazaba a la recién casada.

.- Es hora de irnos, no tardan en dar las 5:00 de la mañana.- decía Seiya mirando a Miho quien asentía rápidamente.

.- Vayan, nosotras recogeremos aquí.- decía la chica.

Saori observó a su ahora esposo quien le daba una mano para salir del lugar y esta la tomó...al salir de la capilla la tomó de la cintura nuevamente y se dispuso a llegar rápido a la mansión perdiéndose de vista hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven.

.- ¿Crees que estén haciendo lo correcto?.- preguntó Eli a Miho.

.- Podrán ser algo repentino, pero dudo mucho que se arrepientan.- dijo Miho mirando por donde se había retirado el joven.

.- Lo digo por ella...- decía Eli.

.- Y yo lo digo por él.- respondió Miho para finalizar la plática y se pusieron a recoger el lugar.

5:30 de la mañana y tanto él como ella estaban recostados en la cama de ella, Seiya sin el saco y sin la corbata y ella sólo se había quitado la peineta.

.- Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca.- le informó Saori mientras sentía cómo él le acariciaba los cabellos morados alargados.

.- Descuida, no lo es.-

.- ¿Cómo haremos ahora?.- cuestionó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Él tardó en responder pero le dio un beso en la frente.

.- Estaremos como siempre, te vendré a ver en las noches aquí en tu habitación o a veces saldremos juntos; hay que continuar como si nada hubiera pasado...tú sabes que te amo. Guardaré esto por siempre, no puedo usarlo.- mencionó refiriéndose a la sortija.

.- ¿Tengo que guardarlos también?.- preguntó Saori.

.- No creo que contigo haya problema, digo eres mujer, a ti no te dirían nada y si lo comentan di que fue un regalo de cumpleaños que "alguien" te lo dejó.- mencionó Seiya.

.- De acuerdo; Seiya...-

.- ¿Sí?.-

.- Te amo también...- Saori se acomodó dentro de los brazos de él.

Seiya la abrazó después de sentir el calor de la joven y aspiró de los cabellos de ella y después suspiró fuerte, la observó directamente a los ojos, no habían dormido aún nada, sin embargo no parecían cansados, y era importante dormir...

Fin Capítulo 1.

Notas de la autora: pues aquí comenzando un nuevo fic y eso que aún no termino el otro, es que se me hizo algo tan chido que por eso lo subo jaja, espero les esté gustando por que este tipo de historias es el que yo siempre he tratado de encontrar en cualquier lado de Saori y Seiya y ver que no hay nada parecido, pues me lancé a realizarlo. Trato de no irme tan apegado a una novela, pero waaa hay quienes como yo que nos encantan este tipo de historias..

¡Hey! Pícale en "go" y deja comentario, insulto, agradecimiento, noticia, spam, lo que sea!!! bueno spam no LOL.

Atte. Kuroidono


	2. Querido diario mental

**Capítulo 2: Querido diario mental.**

_Las 12:00 de la mañana y me despierto de mi cama notando que Seiya ya no se encontraba al lado mío; tal vez se retiró antes de que todos despertaran para evitar sospechas y me dejé caer en mi cama recordando todo lo anterior mientras observaba mis sortijas en mi mano izquierda._

_Dioses, gracias por estos momentos en los cuales me siento más que viva; me siento dichosa de tener a alguien como Seiya, demasiado fiel, demasiado atento...y presente está en que es demasiado...Caballero. Sí, posiblemente Artemisa tuvo razón en que soy la versión más patética de Athena, pero yo: Saori Kido, estoy satisfecha con lo que vamos por ahora. Lo divertido aunque para otras gentes le parezca extraño...es que estamos como novios en secreto. _

_Pensar detenidamente en su complexión y su rostro es tan perfecto que volvería a nacer solo para estar con él otra vez. Antes de que quedara dormida y despertar que ya no se encontraba aquí, pasamos una linda conexión en donde, sí...me hizo suya, y nuevamente siento desfallecerme al recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus caricias, sus dulces labios dándome besos; me temo que jamás en la vida podré ser feliz con alguien más. Seiya es el hombre destinado para mi, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Me levanto junto con las sábanas para darme una ducha rápida aunque no lo deseo así, quiero que su aroma permanezca en mi, sin embargo no es posible eso. _

_Tomo un vestido corto celeste para un día soleado, no tardo más de 10 minutos en arreglarme y me dirijo a tomar un almuerzo notando que estaban ya despiertos los demás, inclusive él...mi esposo Seiya, es divertido pensar en el adjetivo, pero no imaginé lo terrible que sería el tener las enormes ganas de correr a abrazarlo para darle las buenas tardes, pero estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico tomando un vaso de limonada._

.- Buenos días.- dijo Saori observando todavía al Pegaso pero este ni levantó la mirada. Shun la observó.

.- Buenas tardes dirás Saori.- dijo Shun sonriendo.

.- Discúlpame.- dijo la diosa mientras tomaba un vaso moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera muy extrañada para el Andrómeda.

.- Hoy luces muy feliz, ¿pasa algo?.- preguntó Shun notando a Saori bastante soñadora, Seiya por su parte sólo estaba atento mirando hacia la nada pese que tenía el periódico en manos.

.- No.- dijo esta mientras tomaba el vaso con agua y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina.

.- Hola Seiya.- saludó Saori mientras este aguantaba la risa por unos momentos.

.- Hola, luces ahora radiante, ¿estás mejor?.- le cuestionó aunque con esa miraba derrochaba algo más, y ella sonrió.

.- Mucho pero mucho mejor...gracias.- le dijo Saori mientras en un rápido movimiento Seiya le guiñó el ojo a la peli-morada sin ser percatado por los demás.

.- ¿Se sentía mal ayer señorita Saori? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo y a él sí?.- decía un preocupado Tatsumi entrando a la cocina

Sonreí ante los comentarios de Tatsumi para mirar nuevamente a Seiya quien alzaba una ceja algo incrédulo.

.- Se ausentó durante mucho tiempo, dígame ¿se siente mejor?.- le preguntó nuevamente Tatsumi.

.- Sí Tatsumi, Seiya me llevó a tomar un poco de aire fresco y por eso me ausenté, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me encuentro en un mejor estado.- dijo Saori calmando al mayordomo.

.- Ah ¡excelente señorita Saori! Por cierto hoy debe ir a la Fundación para recaudar fondos del orfanato y de la escuela.-

.- Por poco lo olvidaba, Seiya ¿gustas acompañarme al Orfanato para la campaña de recaudación?.- le preguntó Saori al moreno que sólo la miraba de reojo.

.- Bueno...sirve que saludo a mi hermana de una vez y a Miho...- se encogió de hombros dejando a un lado el periódico y tomando otro vaso de limonada.

.- ¿A Miho Seiya? ¿Te le vas a declarar?.- preguntó Shun mientras Shiryu e Hyoga reían por el comentario anterior.

.- ¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Seiya un tanto pálido mientras a Saori trataba de no parecer celosa ni que se le estaban subiendo los humos.

.- Pues siempre vas a ver a tu hermana y a Miho todos los días, ¿acaso están saliendo juntos y no nos has dicho nada?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- Mira no digas nada que lo mismo te digo de Eli pero claro, Fler también está ahí, en tu cabecita.- le dijo Seiya con el mismo tono de voz que estaban empleando.

.- Hey, no te metas con Fler.- le advirtió el cisne pero sin dejar de sonreír. Saori miraba a otro lado pero no se podía contener mucho tiempo.

.- Entonces deja de burlarte de mi, además Miho es sólo mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y ha quedado claro desde entonces...- dijo Seiya.

.- ¿Te refieres desde que saliste con ella y donde todo parecía terminar en una feliz velada de novios?.- le siguió Shiryu como tratando de hacer memoria mientras en ese momento Saori se levantaba y Seiya observó cada movimiento de ella.

.- Creo que tendré que retirarme...te veo a las 2:00 en el vestíbulo.- le informó Saori mientras los demás daban una reverencia y Seiya la observó irse.

_¡Qué iban a saber ellos!...Hasta Seiya se lo debió de haber pensado al mismo tiempo que yo, eran demasiado ignorantes en el tema...Pero no importa, pues yo te amo más que ayer..._

Pocos segundos después Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu comenzaron a reír e Ikki sólo se limitó a tomar agua sin decir nada, la resaca le estaba dando.

.- ¿De qué se ríen ahora?.- les preguntó Seiya algo molesto.

.- No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- ¿Nada de qué?.-

.- Pues de Saori, ¿de quién más estaríamos hablando?.- dijo Shiryu.

.- Miren, desde ahora se los digo: déjense de tonterías...que esto no les concierne a ustedes.- dijo Seiya mientras tomaba lo último del contenido de su vaso y lo depositaba en el lavadero.

.- Uy...bueno no te molestes, sólo queríamos ver tu reacción es todo.- decía Shun.

.- ¿Y desde cuando te interesan mis reacciones?.- le consultó Seiya al peliverde.

.- Pues desde que no la dejas de mirar...se te cae la baba.- le dijo Shun.

.- Tonterías tuyas, me retiro a cambiarme.-

_No tardó mucho en dar las 2:00 de la tarde y ya estábamos en el interior de la limosina para ir al orfanato aunque no esté tan lejos de la mansión. Fue un momento en el que aprovechamos para saludarnos, para abrazarnos y nuevamente sentirnos el uno al otro con cada caricia que nos obsequiábamos. Amaba tanto a Seiya que no iba a dejar que comentarios tontos como los que hizo Shun perjudicara en nosotros ahora. ¿Habría necesidad? ¡Para nada! _

.- ¿Te enojaste con lo que dijo Shun?.- preguntó Seiya dándome un beso en la mano derecha pues la sujetaba entre las suyas.

.- Te mentiría si te dijera que no, sólo un poco, por eso me retiré.- mencionó Saori mientras encogía de brazos.

.- Ellos me estaban molestando a mí, no a ti.- reiteró preocupado mirando a la joven que asomaba ahora la vista a la ventana y enseguida lo volteaba a ver a él.

.- Lo sé, no te preocupes. ¿Te quedarás con Seika hoy?.- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su hombro y a su brazo.

.- No lo creo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora en la mansión.- dijo Seiya sonriendo como tonto a la chica.

.- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- le preguntó Saori notando que se iban acercando a su destino pero no fue lo suficiente como para que Seiya la abrazara y la besara antes de estacionarse.

.- A que ahora tengo una linda esposa a quien debo cuidar aunque esté a 20 kilómetros a la redonda.- le insinuó el joven.

_No pudimos continuar la conversación, nos separamos para que el chofer abriera la puerta mientras que indudablemente al pisar la calle y dándose cuenta de quiénes habían llegado, los niños del orfanato llegaron a ovacionar a Seiya, tanto niños como niñas llegaron a saludarlo, mientras Miho con su habitual vestido para 'trabajar' se encontraba también esperando a la pareja con una mirada de soslayo, ¿por qué con esa mirada? Bueno siempre tuve mis sospechas también de que Miho escondía sus sentimientos por Seiya, pero lejos de ser amor era más un amor fraternal, pues incluso una vez Seiya me dijo que la miraba sólo como una hermanita más. Me saludó al mismo tiempo que quitaba a Makoto y a Akira de Seiya, a pesar de que también ya habían crecido mucho, ahora contaban con 13 años cada uno._

.- Nos da gusto que nos hayan venido a acompañar.- mencionó Miho a Saori quien se limitó sólo a asentir con la cabeza.

.- Miho, ¿podrías llamarlos para que pueda ir a saludar a mi hermana?.- le preguntó Seiya pues ahora tenía a 4 niños en sus piernas abrazándolo.

Miho carcajeó al ver semejante escena, pero eventualmente los llamó y el chico pudo nuevamente respirar aliviado de tales amenazas infantiles, pero era debido al cariño que se había ganado de todos...Miró a la joven mostrándose un poco atontado cuando el viento se presentó dándole una imagen demasiado perfecta de ella que lo observaba con ternura...sí probablemente algún día llegaría hasta ella para abrazarle y decirle todo delante de todos...algún día.

_Demasiado repentino todo...no es que piense que nos precipitamos...aunque sí, lo hicimos, fue demasiado improvisado y precipitado con la boda; cualquiera diría que hicimos lo erróneo pues es primero una relación y después el gran paso al altar; pero a Seiya le confiaría mi vida, ya lo he hecho en anteriores ocasiones y él siempre estuvo a mi lado, ¿hay necesidad de una relación antes cuando el amor ha durado desde el primer día?_

.- ¡Seiya!.- gritó una joven saliendo de la escuela para correr y abrazar a su hermano menor.

.- Seika me lastimas.- le dijo el joven pues la chica lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

.- No te portes como niña y salúdame bien.- le reprochó.

.- Lastimas mis costillas, eso es lo que pasa.- le indicó Seiya separándose para sobarse el abdomen y después la saludó con un abrazo más tranquilo.

Saori se acercó a los hermanos, aunque siendo notada por Seiya, este se separó de su hermana para después extenderle una mano a Saori quien la tomó para acercarse.

.- Seika, quiero que primeramente prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte y es de suma importancia que por lo menos mi hermana esté enterada de esto; nadie más lo sabe.- dijo Seiya poniéndose al lado de Saori.

.- Te escucho.- le informó Seika mirando a ambos efusivamente pero no estaba molesta pero sí atenta.

.- Ella...es Saori...mi esposa.- le dijo este mientras Saori miraba de reojo al chico.

_Pude ver claramente cómo la noticia de dio de golpe, la expresión se puso totalmente pálida de la chica lo cual no me dio buen aspecto. ¿Acaso lo regañaría como si fuese un niño? Pero no hubo respuesta así..._

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? ¿Cuando fue la boda que ni me avisaron? ¿Tanto tiempo estuve perdida?.- se preguntaba más para ella que para Seiya.

.- No no no no no, no malinterpretes...eso ya después te lo explico.- le dijo Seiya llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

.- Fue algo muy repentino, pero a Seiya siempre lo he amado.- dijo finalmente Saori a la muchacha.

.- Es bueno saber eso cuñada...¿por qué tanto secreto?.- preguntó nuevamente.

.- Por que los demás tampoco saben.- dijo Seiya que casi casi Seika se cae de espaldas.

.- Ok, no preguntaré nada más al tema, ustedes saben lo que hacen...pasen por favor.-

Finalmente Seika lo tomó bien, aunque no estoy del todo segura que lo haya hecho así, sin embargo yo confiaba en Seiya...organizaron un evento para recaudar fondos pidiendo nuestra asistencia y fue un éxito, al final de esto nos regresamos nuevamente a la mansión. Un poco más tarde pero no nos importó a él ni a mi.

.- Hasta la noche.- murmuró en mi oído cuando bajamos de la limosina.

Saori ingresó al edificio observando que los demás caballeros estaban en los alrededores, Jabu al notar la presencia de la joven Kido se levantó de inmediato para preguntarle su estado. Jabu era de esos chicos que se preocupaban de más, pero hasta ella misma sabía los sentimientos del joven, eran más que agradecimiento pero ella no podía corresponder esos mismos sentimientos pues estaban ocupados el primer día en que Seiya pisó la mansión, aún recordaba la riña que tuvieron ellos dos pues Seiya la trataba, según Jabu, con bastante falta de respeto; pero tampoco culpaba a Seiya, él venía con el propósito de buscar por su hermana y era compresible que se pusiera hasta un tanto grosero. Terminó en que Seiya participaría en el torneo galáctico y desde en esa ocasión...ocupó el chico el corazón de la joven.

.- No hacía falta que me acompañaras hasta mi habitación Jabu.- mencionó Saori al adentrarse a él.

.- De todas maneras te escolto a donde quieras.- le informó Jabu.

.- Gracias, pero te repito que no es necesario.-

.- Y yo te repito que no importa.-

_Era un cuento de no acabar, pero no quedó de otra más que dejarlo así y cerré la puerta mirando a mi alrededor...aún no eran las 8:00 de la noche pero estaba oscureciendo, la alcoba estaba con las puertas cerradas por lo tanto él no podía estar aquí aún. Me cambié de ropa y me recosté en la cama esperando a que se hiciera más de noche. No me había puesto a pensar en el pasado; es decir, no tanto...tenía 13 años entonces, hace 5 años. Aún también recuerdo cuando la primera vez que me rescató fue de Shaina y del Cuervo, la noche era demasiado hermosa, no supe cómo aparecí ahí pero sabía que alguien me estaba sujetando y al notarlo con esa mirada cautivó mi corazón y también fue la primera vez que le confié mi vida._

_.- Despierta hermosa.- escuchó en un susurro para despertar de golpe y notar que frente a él había una imagen muy extraña. No era Seiya pero aún estaba algo adormilada, ¿en qué momento durmió?_

_.- ¿Qué?.- trataba de abrir los ojos pero le pesaban estos._

_.- Muy pronto amada mía, estarás nuevamente conmigo...- la voz estaba totalmente distinta a la de Seiya..._

De golpe despertó mirando a su habitación de arriba abajo hasta que vio una figura en el balcón, se arrinconó a la cama pensando lo peor pero nuevamente con la luz de la luna observó a Seiya llegar y tocar la puerta. Tardó unos segundos en recapacitar que todo había sido un sueño y solo eso. Se levantó, abrió la puerta del balcón y entró este para abrazarla, pero aún estaba algo anonadada.

.- ¿Qué tienes?.- le preguntó Seiya tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Saori parpadeó.

.- Tuve un sueño extraño es todo.- sonrió la joven y se acomodó al pecho del joven aspirando el aroma.

.- Bueno, los sueños no significan nada.- le dijo para calmarla.

.- Tienes razón, te extrañé.- le dijo Saori para darle después un beso en los labios.

.- Y yo a ti princesa.-

Se separó de él al escuchar eso.

.- Tienes años sin decir eso, justamente me acordé de la vez en que fuiste por mi del caballero del Cuervo.- se rió la joven mientras se dirigían a recostarse.

.- Ah ¿entonces te la has pasado pensando en mi?.- le preguntó el joven.

.- No, sólo dije que me acordé de esa vez, no dije que estaba pensando en ti.- sabía que mentía pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

.- También te amo.- Seiya le dio otro beso largo.

.- ¿Crees que tu hermana se preocupe por esto?.- le preguntó Saori abrazándolo.

.- Le expliqué todo; se impresionó un tanto pero...accedió y solo nos envía sus bendiciones y que cualquier cosa vayamos con ella...de hecho quiere verte más seguido, le agradas.- le mencionó acariciando el cabello de la joven.

.- Por un momento creí que no era así.- confesó la joven.

.- No, lo hubiera notado.- le indicó Seiya mientras miraba el techo hasta tener a una joven a su derecha que lo miraba.

Nuevamente se convirtió en un momento agitado donde ambos se unieron en uno y se acomodaron después para un nuevo día...

**Fin Capítulo 2.**

**Notas de la autora**: waaaa pues aquí segunda entrega de esta historia yay! me pone feliz. Waaaa agradezco los comentarios, creí que a nadie le agradaría la historia (sinceramente).

Muchas gracias a todos, aquí les entrego la 2da parte, y ya van a empezar los problemas!! waaaa!!! ¿qué pasará? pues ustedes sabrán después!!!

Ahora dejen otro comentario, aclaración, ofensa lo que sea n_n

atte. kuroidono


	3. 2 semanas

Capítulo 3: 2 semanas.

Ya había pasado un tiempo...2 semanas en exactas y las cosas iban como siempre; perfecto, mientras siga así: mejor el resultado. Aunque debían admitirlo, tanto uno como la otra. Era muy tedioso el asunto de estarse cambiando y comportando distinto tanto en la mañana como en la noche, también la rutina de pasarse a su habitación sin que nadie más lo viera...era muy complicado.

Había veces en las que Shun invitaba a alguien y salían precisamente al patio evitando y haciendo malabares para poder llegar era demasiado problema, y pasar hasta su habitación era problema con Tatsumi también.

.- No sé si Shun me vio.- informó Seiya después de entrar y darle un beso a Saori.

.- ¿June está aquí?.- preguntó Saori mirando el reloj de la alarma...las 10:30 pm.

.- Sí...según yo, no me vio pues me quedé tras las puertas hasta que ambos se giraran para saltar hacia el segundo piso.- dijo este mientras estiraba los brazos.

Saori se asomó por la ventana del balcón para ver si podía verlos, al notar a ambos chicos que platicaban tranquilamente se regresó sin ser vista por un par de ojos azules que sí observaban desde el primer piso hasta perderla de vista.

.- Tampoco lo creo, está con June platicando.-

Seiya le dio un beso largo en los labios mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y esta pasaba sus brazos por el cuello.

.- ¿Cómo has estado? Hoy no te vi por ninguna parte.- le preguntó la pelimorada soltándose del abrazo.

.- Salí con Seika y Miho temprano, hasta ahora regreso...-

.- ¿Tan tarde?.- le preguntó Saori

.- Pendientes de la escuela y demás cosas...vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.-

Solo pudo asentir en silencio ante el cansancio del joven y partieron a dormir. Podría no estar de acuerdo con ello pero era lo que por ahora hacían. Y fue como si por un segundo alguien la observara a lo lejos sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal, observó al balcón y no vio nadie, pero la inquietud seguía y se perdió por completo al ver a su esposo esperándola. Tal vez estaría alucinando.

Nuevamente otro amanecer...era imposible creer lo rápido que despertaba Seiya sin colocar despertador para retirarse de la habitación sin ser visto o escuchado por ella. Se levantó enfadada cambiándose de ropa por lo primero que vio, un pantalón y una blusa de un extraño color mostaza y unas sandalias, no estaba de humor y claramente lo reflejaba cuando salió de la habitación y Jabu era quien estaba en los pasillos.

.- Sa-sa ¿Saori? ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Jabu

.- Mmmm- murmuró la chica y con los ojos mostraba lo contrario.

.- Ok no vuelvo a preguntarte...sólo no te enojes.- dijo este mientras la chica bajaba a la cocina.

No estaba Seiya por ningún lado, pero estaban Hyoga y Shiryu conversando de regresar a los entrenamientos de origen de cada quien. Shiryu ansiaba regresar a ver a Sunrei e Hyoga a visitar a su madre pensando también pasar por Asgard a visitar a Fler y que al notar la presencia de la diosa y dueña de la casa se quedaron callados, aparentemente la chica no se peinó.

.- ¿Saori, estás bien?.- preguntó Shiryu abriendo los ojos de par en par.

No recibieron una propia respuesta pero no la necesitaron para saber que la chica se encontraba de mal humor, lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

Aunque por el otro lado y por la estúpida promesa o bueno, comentario que le había hecho anteriormente, él no podía salir a buscarla; así era el plan, así fue el trato pero ahora ella parecía estar molesta. ¿Será por él acaso? Después hablaría con ella; pensó el muchacho mientras la veía desde el otro lado del salón tomando un jugo de naranja mientras pensaba en regresar pronto a Grecia para hablar con Marín. Ha estado mal últimamente desde la muerte de Aioria y él conocía a su maestra, había algo de por medio entre ellos dos; siempre lo supo por las veces en las que Aioria interrumpía el entrenamiento para platicar con la amazona. No se percató de que Shun estaba a su lado...

.- Seiya, ¿qué piensas?.- preguntó el joven despertando al Pegaso.

.- ¿Eh? ¿qué?.- desconcertado no supo qué responder.

.- Estás en otro mundo, te pregunté que qué piensas.- repitió Shun mientras cruzaba de brazos con una ceja alzada sorprendido.

.- Ah nada, sólo...pensaba en regresar a Grecia es todo.- respondió Seiya mientras miraba fugazmente a su esposa a unos metros de distancia, aún no se percataba de que él estaba ahí viéndola.

.- Ya veo, oye Seiya, quería preguntarte ¿qué hacías anoche que no te encontré en tu habitación?.- preguntó Shun esperando una respuesta.

¡Oh por Athena! ¿Y ahora qué? primero conserva la calma.

.- ¿Anoche?.- cuestionó el muchacho moreno viendo al peli-verde.

.- Sí, anoche...te fui a buscar por que vi a alguien en el patio o la sombra de alguien que iba hacia la habitación de Saori pero no pude ver bien, fue demasiado rápido.- dijo el Andrómeda pero sospechando muy cautelosamente del moreno.

.- Ah...con que no fui el único que vio algo; bueno anoche fui al cuarto de Saori a preguntarle si estaba bien, y pues al hacerlo me fui a dar una vuelta, no tenía sueño la verdad.- dijo Seiya muy precipitadamente pero lo suficiente como para convencer a Shun.

.- Oh está bien, menos mal que fuiste a averiguar...por un momento...pensé que habías sido tú.- dijo Shun dando media vuelta dejando atónito a Seiya que por un momento aprieta de más la mano y quebraba el vaso en mil pedazos...

Por ahora seguía siendo una sospecha, pero...

.- Hay que tener más cuidado.- le murmuró Seiya a Saori mientras la había arrinconado cerca del lavaplatos para que sólo lo escuchara ella, pero ella seguía molesta por "algo".

.- ¿Tener más cuidado? Esto a veces me harta ¿sabes?.- le dijo Saori mientras Seiya la miró sorprendido, ¿desde cuando estaba así?

.- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?.- le preguntó.

.- No, lo siento desde hace rato me siento ansiosa y mareada.- le dijo la muchacha mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano para sobarse la sien.

.- Eso sí es triste...tómate algo para el mareo; ahí viene Hyoga.- le informó Seiya mientras el rubio hacía aparición.

.- Saori, si me disculpas he pensado mucho tiempo en que es momento de regresar a visitar la tumba de mi madre y de paso iré a Asgard; me preguntaba al mismo tiempo si no deseas que le mande algún mensaje a Hilda o te traiga algo de allá que ocupes.- decía Hyoga algo serio.

.- Si me permites, iré por un sobre...y enseguida regreso.- dijo la ahora diosa mientras daba una reverencia excusándose para subir las escaleras.

.- ¿Está bien ella?.- le preguntó Hyoga a Seiya aunque sin mucha importancia.

.- Está mareada.- se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a la sala y sentarse en el mueble, casualmente su guitarra estaba ahí y la tomó mientras Jabu llegaba con este.

Hay que recordar la rivalidad existente y permanente entre ellos...por lo tanto sí se siente enseguida la tensión en el cuarto pese a que Ikki estaba a metros de distancia mirando de reojo mientras platicaba con su hermano quien también notó la presencia del unicornio.

.- Seiya...hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- le dijo Jabu tomando asiento frente al Pegaso quien seguía mirando las cuerdas pues estaban algo flojas pero asintió como dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

.- ¿Qué?.- le soltó con frialdad.

.- ¿Donde estabas anoche? Se suponía que irías con Seika a acompañarla al centro, eso dijiste cuando saliste y resultó que tu hermana ni sabía de ello...- le dijo Jabu algo molesto.

.- ¿Y qué hacías tú platicando con mi hermana de asuntos que no te importan?.- le preguntó Seiya sin mirarlo pero con mucha razón en sus palabras. Shiryu e Hyoga se acercaron: esto podría terminar mal.

.- Por que ayer fui a un mandado de la señorita Saori y vi a tu hermana muy tranquilamente en la escuela con los niños y se me hizo extraño pero oportuno para que me ayudaras con un paquete que tenía extra.-

Rápido, ¿qué dirás? Pensó al momento en que miraba al unicornio muy serio y dejando a un lado la guitarra para concentrarse en lo que diría.

.- Ayer en la noche...no pude ir con mi hermana; al parecer Shun y yo fuimos los únicos en ver que alguien se dirigía a la habitación de Saori y fui a investigar y ella estaba bien, como no pude dormir salí a dar un paseo...¿qué pensaste que estaría haciendo?.- le preguntó muy tranquilamente.

.- Y da la casualidad que ayer en la noche también escuché platicar una conversación de "alguien" con Saori...¿eras tú?.-

Un momento helado le pasó por la espalda, y más al notar que todos lo observaban.

.- ¿A qué hora fue eso?.- le preguntó sin mucha importancia.

.- Como a las 11:00.-

.- Shun, ¿a qué hora viste a ese tipo ir a la habitación de Saori?.- le preguntó Seiya al muchacho.

.- Más o menos como a esa hora.-

.- Entonces sí, posiblemente era yo...¿qué tienes Jabu? hasta parece como si me reclamaras por algo perdido.- sonrió al momento de tomar nuevamente la guitarra y finalizando la conversación puesto que la chica venía con un sobre entre manos para dárselo a Hyoga.

.- Hyoga, te encargo que por favor le entregues este sobre a Hilda...¿partirás de inmediato?.- le preguntó la chica.

.- Hasta el anochecer, me daría tiempo de empacar mis cosas.- le respondió el cisne tomando el sobre.

.- De igual manera yo me retiraría Saori; debo ir a los 5 picos de las montañas para ver cómo ha estado Sunrei en mi ausencia y ahora que no está el maestro me preocupa.- dijo el dragón poniéndose a un lado de la chica.

.- Me parece correcto que pienses así, y por alguna razón supe que irías hasta allá....entonces si me lo permites, llévale esto a Sunrei.- dijo Saori entregándole una pulsera plateada al joven que la observó por determinado momento muy sorprendido.

.- ¿Una pulsera?.- preguntó Seiya repentinamente y Saori lo observó.

.- No es una pulsera cualquiera; está hecha con manos de brujos artesanos que prepararon esta pulsera para proteger de los demonios a 5 kilómetros a la redonda...(observa ahora a Shiryu)...Sunrei ha estado sola mucho tiempo, no sabemos qué puede pasar...si por algún momento decides regresar, entrégasela por favor.- informó Saori.

Shiryu asintió en silencio mientras guardaba el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos para dar una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Hyoga.

.- Ustedes siempre seguirán siendo mis más fieles caballeros...a donde deseen ir, estaré protegiéndolos desde acá...y yo comprenderé si alguien más de los de aquí presentes desea irse por un tiempo indeterminado.- mencionó Saori mirando a TODOS, incluso hasta Seiya se sintió extraño..

.- Seiya quería ir a Grecia...- mencionó Shun y que por un momento Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par con ganas de estrangular al joven Andrómeda quien lo notó de inmediato. Saori volteó sorprendida a ver a su esposo.

.- ¿Es...cierto, eso?.- preguntó ella muy apenas mientras Seiya se ponía sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

.- Sí era cierto, quería regresar a ver a Marín, pero era una suposición, nunca dije que regresaría.- mencionó el Pegaso mirando a Shun y este tragó saliva.

.- Sí deseas ir...ve...- le dijo nuevamente la diosa mirando el suelo con determinación mientras Seiya sentía un vuelco en el corazón, cómo le gustaría negarle en ese momento que nunca se iría tomando las manos de ella y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos...y las ganas las contuvo.

.- No gracias, no iré por ahora, tal vez Shun quiera regresar a la Isla Andrómeda....- le informó Seiya para obtener otro tema.

.- June me dijo que de lo pocos que quedaron se pasaron a otras partes y ella decidió venir a Japón pero a despedirse e ir...a Grecia a donde están las otras amazonas para ser una amazona de Athena, eso es, si tú lo permites.- dijo Shun a Saori con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que la chica también respondiera.

.- La decisión de ella es lo que hace de inmediato convertirla como tal, pero me temo que con Shaina...veremos qué pruebas le pone, aunque la determinación de June de Camaleón es bastante persistente, no creo que tenga problemas...-

.- Bien, entonces le advertiré de eso.- le dijo Shun mientras ahora miraba hacia su hermano Ikki quien estaba del otro lado del salón con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

.- Ikki está concentrado, por favor no lo interrumpan.- dijo la diosa mientras daba una reverencia para irse hacia el salón de la Fundación a atender otros asuntos seguida por la mirada de soslayo de Seiya.

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio hasta que repentinamente Seiya se sentó nuevamente en el mueble siendo seguido por Hyoga y Shun quienes lo miraban bastante extrañados pero no preguntaron mas nada, sólo miraban a los alrededores y Shun comenzó a platicar sobre lo ansioso que estaba por comentarle a June lo que le dijo Athena. Sin embargo no fue una noticia muy contagiosa para Seiya, sólo se empeñó en mirar los alrededores también hasta que Jabu se sentó también a su lado, y este con algo de molestia, bueno también fue su culpa, ¿acaso intentaba probar algo cuando le preguntaba sobre su ausencia en la noche? No lo sabía del todo, pero lo dejó por la paz hasta que poco a poco fue atardeciendo y todos cambiaron de rutina.

Miho estaba con Eli cuidando a los niños del orfanato mientras a lo lejos vieron a un joven de camisa roja con pantalones viejos algo rasgados con las manos en los bolsillos. Eli le indicó la ruta por la que venía Seiya a Miho y esta se apresuró a su llegada.

.- Hola, ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Miho haciendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha por la cuestión.

.- No nada, sólo vine hasta acá a verte.- se encogió de hombros el muchacho pero Miho se preocupó más.

.- ¿Ocurrió algo con Saori?.- le preguntó en voz baja la chica.

.- Está algo distante y en frecuente cambios de ánimo.- le dijo Seiya mientras Miho abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Qué tan frecuente?.- le preguntó la chica mientras caminaban hacia el muelle ahora.

.- Mmmmm seguido, pero no siempre está así hoy me dijo que estaba algo mareada, ¿eso es malo? ¿está enferma?.- le preguntó Seiya preocupándose innecesariamente.

.- No, no está enferma, y es normal no te preocupes...ya se le pasará pronto, pero tú pareces algo triste.-

.- No estoy triste, sólo estoy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y al contrario, me encuentro feliz.- le dijo el joven sonriendo a la muchacha quien también le sonrió.

.- Eso es bueno, continúa así y recuerda que tienes que decirle todos los días lo mucho que la quieres y dile que es hermosa.- mencionó Miho sonriendo al joven asintiendo.

.- Gracias Miho, necesitaba salir un poco de la casa, supongo que también es hora de que regrese.- mencionó Seiya observando el ocaso.

.- Pero si acabas de llegar.-

.- Hyoga y Shiryu se van esta noche y quiero despedirlos.- dijo Seiya tomando camino vuelta a casa.

.- Despídelos de mi parte y de Eli.- dijo Miho mientras al otro lado de la calle siendo escuchada por la chica de cabellos azules, una rubia se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y Seiya se detuvo frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- Hola Eli.- le dijo Seiya mientras la chica cerraba los ojos.

.- Entonces se va...- mencionó lentamente la rubia.

.-....Sí...así es...- le respondió el joven sintiendo algo extraño en su interior.

.- Ya veo...dile de mi parte..que se cuide mucho...por favor.- le dijo Eli sintiendo cómo poco a poco se caían unas gotas saladas por sus mejillas mientras Seiya sólo la tomó de un hombro.

.- No creo que se vaya sin despedirse, pero le diré.- dijo Seiya mientras pasaba por un lado de la chica en dirección a la mansión Kido.

.

Indudablemente alguien la estaba observando ya sea en el interior o en el exterior de la casa...y esa presencia ya la había sentido en sueños y curiosamente era demasiado familiar, no la dejaba concentrarse dentro de la Fundación y se retiró a su cuarto cuando tuvo la sensación de marearse a tal punto que llevó una de sus manos a la sien y cerró los ojos siendo socorrida por Tatsumi quien la llevó sujetándola de un brazo hasta la habitación de ella para que se recostara. Al momento en que se fue el mayordomo, Saori se levantó directamente al baño para vomitar hasta que tuvo un vuelco en el corazón....

De momento a otro se puso extrañamente feliz...pero con mucho miedo; salió del baño para notar que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta y miró a su alrededor.

.- Hola Athena.- le dijo una voz a su espalda y esta se volteó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

.- ¿Julián?.- se sorprendió pero nuevamente esa chispa en los ojos de él seguía presente...no, no era Julián. .- Poseidón.- dijo como afirmación en vez de pregunta.

.- Nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar, por favor, fue sumamente sencillo escaparse del jarrón del que me encerraste nuevamente, pero ahora vengo por que es nuestro destino según la leyenda.- decía Poseidón acercándose a la joven mientras esta retrocedía.

.- ¿De qué leyenda estás hablando?.- preguntó Athena muy seria.

.- Tú y yo...estamos hechos uno para el otro...lo quieras o no...tú me perteneces.-

.- Eso es mentira; vives en un mundo donde solamente existe lo que te importa y lo que te conviene.- le indicó Saori

.- Da la casualidad que en mi mundo sí existes tú...y ahora tú vendrás conmigo.- Poseidón se acercó en un movimiento rápido a Saori con la mano derecha frente al rostro de Saori produciendo un polvo extraño dorado haciendo que la joven durmiera instantáneamente y antes de que esta cayera al suelo dormida, la sujetó entra brazos para dirigirse al balcón.

.- ¿Saori? ¡Saori! ¿qué pasa?.- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y en golpes la abrió mostrando a Jabu desconcertado viendo la escena en que Poseidón se retiraba hacia el balcón y seguido por Shun.

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Shun

.- Ustedes no pueden impedir lo que el destino está escrito...aunque, si desean venir por ella los espero en el santuario de Athena en Grecia. ¡Titis!.- gritó Poseidón mostrando a una sirena frente a él.

.- Dígame señor Poseidón.-

.- Encárgate de los estorbos.- ordenó Poseidón perdiéndose de visa.

.- Enseguida.- dijo la sirena poniéndose en posición de combate.

.- Vete Sirena, no quiero lastimarte, además estás en tierra firme, no hay agua donde puedas utilizar tus trucos.- dijo Shun bastante molesto.

.- Como dijo el señor Poseidón, da la casualidad de que nosotras las sirenas hemos cambiado también de técnicas hasta perfeccionarlas incluso en tierra firme, el agua es lo de menos...-

.- Y una sucia sirena como tu no me va a detener ahora...- mencionó Jabu lanzándose contra ella hasta salir de la alcoba de Saori hasta llegar al patio donde ahí mismo se colocó su armadura y Shun también se colocó la armadura divina de Andrómeda.

.- ¡La trampa divina de coral!.- mencionó Titis haciendo que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a sentir que sus piernas no se movían siendo atrapadas por un coral de color muy brillante.

.- Esto es...muy diferente a la primera vez que usó esto...ahora que me fijo...Titis tiene una armadura divina también.- observó Andrómeda notando que la armadura de Titis era de un intenso color rosa plateado con figuras extrañas por toda esta armadura y ella rió.

.- Así es...el gran Poseidón no solo nos revivió con su inmenso poder, también nos ha brindado un poco de su sangre para incrementar las armaduras y estar a la misma altura de ustedes, ahora, morirás.- decía Titis mientras poco a poco el coral se iba intensificando por todo el cuerpo de Shun y Jabu.

.- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!.- se escuchó repentinamente por la parte trasera de Shun y Jabu eliminando el coral.

.- ¡Rayo de aurora!.- se escuchó también mostrando a ambos caballeros con las armaduras divinas.

.- ¡Seiya, Hyoga...Shiryu!....Rápido, Poseidón se ha llevado a Athena.- dijo Jabu mientras inexplicablemente todos observaron a un Pegaso elevar su cosmos de manera furiosa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Poseidón ha?...- dando a entender que no podía creer lo que le acaban de decir.

.- ¡Seiya cuidado!.- dijo Hyoga apartando de la trampa de coral.

.- El señor Poseidón ha venido a reclamar lo que le corresponde y eso es Athena y eliminarlos a ustedes por ofenderlo. No tendrán perdón en el inframundo.- mencionó Titis cuando realizó nuevamente la trampa de coral incrementado a 10 veces capturando a todos los caballeros.

.- La trampa de coral es distinta...- mencionó Seiya.

.- Eso es por que la armadura de Titis es divina también...- le respondió Shun.

.- Es verdad...- repuso Shiryu mientras trataba de quitarse el coral pero sin mucho éxito.

.- Eso los detendrá, no se resistan o el coral no tendrá compasión de cubrirlos más rápidamente.- decía la sirena mientras ellos mismos comprobaban que al moverse el coral subía con más velocidad.

Repentinamente del cuerpo de Seiya elevando su cosmos logró quitarse el coral mostrándose furioso ante la sirena.

.- El mismo truco no funciona dos veces aunque se haya intensificado la técnica...¡Meteoros de Pegaso!.- exclamó hacia los demás quitando el coral divino y mirando a la sirena.... - Ahora mismo me dirás dónde se llevó Poseidón a Saori...- le ordenó Seiya pero ante la sorpresa de todos Titis le mandó un beso al Pegaso desde donde estaba y se perdió de vista desapareciendo.

.- Pero ¿qué?.- dijo Jabu

.- Es otro truco.- dijo Shiryu.

.- No, no lo creo...se fue.- dijo Hyoga acercándose al lugar observando que la sirena no estaba.

Seiya por su parte comenzó a golpear el árbol que se encontraba ahí en el patio haciéndole un orificio mientras Shun trataba de tranquilizarlo.

.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde dices que fueron?.- preguntó Seiya enfadado a Shun.

.- Poseidón dijo que irían al santuario de Athena en Grecia y que ahí nos esperaba.- dijo Shun tomando el puño de este para evitar que diera otro golpe al pobre árbol.

.- ¿En Grecia?.- preguntó nuevamente, aparentemente no estaba prestando atención.

.- Sí, eso dijo...- respondió Jabu sin saber por qué esa reacción del Pegaso.

.- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamonos.- dijo Seiya como en orden pero Jabu lo detuvo.

.- No llegaremos a ningún lado en pie...primero hay que juntarnos todos para irnos.- dijo Jabu

.- Pues como sea, yo no pienso quedarme un segundo más aquí, quien desee venir conmigo que lo haga ya.- decía mientras quitaba del agarre del Unicornio.

.- Con esa actitud no ayudará a salvar a Saori.- le reclamó el otro.

.- Jabu tiene razón Seiya, primero tranquilízate.- le dijo Shun para evitar que el Pegaso le golpeara tarde o temprano al Unicornio.

.- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¿ok? ¡Tatsumi!.- gritó Seiya hasta que salió el mayordomo molesto.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Es así como le llamas a quien te cuidó de niño?.- le preguntó con el mismo tono de molestia que Seiya.

.- No vamos a discutir sobre eso, llévanos a Grecia ¡ahora!.- le dijo Seiya tomando a Tatsumi del saco del traje mientras este al ver la mirada furiosa tragó saliva.

.- Está bien está bien, ¿qué ocurre?.- dijo mientras Seiya lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

.- A Saori la han secuestrado.- dijo ahora Jabu entrando mientras Tatsumi no podía controlarse más.

.- ¡Qué!.- gritó el mayordomo pero Seiya impaciente sólo le dijo que arreglara el avión que los transportarían hasta allá decisivamente.

.- Seiya tranquilízate, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? A ella no le pasará nada y lo sabes.- le dijo Shiryu para tratar de calmarlo.

.- No lo sé esta vez...tengo la impresión de que algo malo está por suceder...- le dijo Seiya preocupando al dragón de más.

Seiya no eran de esos que hablaban tonteras por nomás...si él presentía algo era muy probable que eso esté pasando.

.- Saori se fue en mal estado.- dijo Jabu muy serio, no para preocupar más sino por que era importante que lo dijera.

.- ¿Cómo en mal estado?.- le preguntó Hyoga a Jabu.

.- Cuando entramos a la habitación de ella, ella parecía estar dormida y muy pálida.- respondió Shun.

.- ¡Dejen de quejarse como niños llorones! ¿Que no alguien puede tener un día malo acaso?.- dijo una voz proveniente de la sala, Ikki con su aspecto de malhumorado.

.- No es eso hermano, sino que sí se veía mal...¿y si la envenenaron?.- preguntó como coincidencia pero recibió una mirada bastante fría de Seiya.

.- Ni se te ocurra bromear con algo así ¿entiendes?.-

.- Ok ya no digo nada.- dijo Shun volteando los ojos de mala manera, no estaba bromeando era sólo un decir.

.- Seiya, el avión está listo.- dijo Tatsumi corriendo hacia los caballeros.

.- Partimos de inmediato.- dijo este mientras los demás asentían y se dirigían directo al avión después de quitarse las armaduras.

.- ¿Por qué Seiya se controla muy distinto ahora?.- murmuró Shun a Hyoga quien iba tras de ellos directo hacia el avión.

Hyoga encogió de hombros sin saber el motivo, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, que en esta vez aparentemente no le mostraba ningún miedo en mostrarles a ellos que Saori le importaba mucho...mucho más de una diosa y mucho más de una simple amiga. Traía la mirada determinada en el horizonte nocturno hacia su destino sin poder descansar como ahora lo hacían los demás.

.- "Me lamento mil veces de no haber estado ahí, ¿podrás perdonarme?".- se preguntó en su mente Seiya mirando por la ventana.

**Fin del 3er Capítulo.**

Notas de la autora: waaaa 3era entrega y soy feliz =3 sí que sí!!! yo agradezco eternamente los comentarios que me han dicho de este fic que estoy elaborando...podrá ser algo o demasiado cursi pero waaa siempre quise leer una historia de amor de Saori por Seiya y cada vez me agrada más y más la idea, espero que también les esté gustando esto tanto como a mi.

Próximo capítulo: Dasdeni...la amazona de la Quimera.

Dejen comentarios, son dioses

atte. kuroidono


	4. La amazona de la Quimera

Capítulo 4:

Saori despertó en su Santuario...lo conocía muy bien, no había duda, esa brecha en la pared la tenía guardada en su memoria, aunque no estaba del todo segura de ello, pero ¿qué otra brecha estaría en la misma posición que su mismo aposento?. Se levantó con pesadez y con su típico vestido blanco mientras trataba de equilibrarse en su andar. Miró alrededor, sí, sí era su habitación de su templo. Pero ¿porqué Poseidón la había llevado hasta ahí? Es bastante extraño, no había nada diferente, inclusive mirando por la ventana pudo reconocer los demás templos del Zodiaco y el Coliseo de entrenamientos. Pudo divisar a lo lejos a los candidatos a posibles armaduras nuevas de bronce aunque dudaba de ello pues con los que ella tenía eran más que suficientes, pero no era malagradecida. Y bien, ahora la cuestión era ¿donde está Poseidón? Se abrió la puerta y reconoció a la joven que entró de cabellera rubia larga...

.- June.- dijo Athena mientras la joven Camaleón se arrodillaba.

.- Athena, debo agradecerte por haberme permitido ser parte de las amazonas a tu servicio...pero me temo que el Santuario ha sido controlado por el poder de Poseidón...-

.- ¿Qué dices Poseidón?.- preguntó esta ahora recordando todo...era cierto...la había secuestrado.

.- Sí...se me ha permitido a mi y a Dasdeni ser las únicas "damas" de compañía a tu servicio.-

.- ¿Das-deni?.- preguntó nuevamente.

.- Amazona de la Quimera...- dijo una tercera voz entrando mostrando a una chica más o menos de la misma estatura que June, de cabellos castaños claros con una máscara y su vestimenta de entrenamiento era parecida a Marín pero con un corset negro y medias grises con calcetones blancos y en su máscara traía en la parte de los ojos como si fuese un dragón.

.- Tú...fuiste aprendiz del patriarca Shion al mismo tiempo en que entrenó a Mu para ser guardiana del templo cuando era sólo un bebé.- mencionó Saori muy vagamente mientras la amazona asentía.

.- Así es...fue mi labor entre otras amazonas que nos habían asignado para ser aprendices de los caballeros dorados pero conmigo fue una tarea distinta...Shion percató mi cosmos muy elevado aspirando al de una quimera y fue por eso que me fue destinado protegerla...pero Arles me dominó enviándome a otro país para llevar a cabo entrenamientos de otras aspirantes de amazonas, que como podrás ver...ahora están aquí en los alrededores...- mencionó Dasdeni mientras Saori se levantaba.

.- Por favor Athena, estás muy débil aún.- dijo June cuando tambaleó la diosa pero no le permitió que la volviera a poner en la cama.

.- Estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de aire.-

June miró a Dasdeni y esta asintió...la llevaron hasta fuera del dormitorio pero notando que el Santuario estaba un tanto distinto a la última vez que lo vio...reconstruido pieza por pieza pero con algunas figuras extrañas hasta que dio con Poseidón que la veía como la perfección andante.

.- Poseidón...quiero que me expliques por qué has cambiado mi templo.- le dijo la diosa.

.- Corrección, este es tú templo y MI templo también.- le dijo el dios de los mares.

.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- le preguntó segundos después.

.- Así que aún no sabes nada...es de esperarse...tú y yo dentro de 2 días contraeremos matrimonio según la Leyenda de la Vida.-

.- ¿Leyenda de la Vida?.-

.- Habrá tiempo para explicarlo mejor, pero vete preparando para la ceremonia.- dijo Poseidón dando media vuelta y Athena no respondió, sólo regresó a su habitación pues la noticia le había caído como agua fría sobre su cabeza.

Dasdeni entró junto con ella y la notó llegar a vomitar al retrete de la habitación continua. Le ofreció un vaso con agua pero la diosa lo rechazó sintiéndose mareada. Sin embargo después de unos momentos de reflexionarlo lo aceptó pues no podría controlar la ansiedad de sentirse extraña. Después de eso la amazona llevó a la diosa a recostarse un momento para después retirarse con una reverencia mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación.

.- Iré a meditar un poco, estaré a su alcance siempre y cuando lo necesite.- mencionó Dasdeni mirando por un hombro para luego retirarse topándose con la amazona de cabellos rojizos y de armadura de combate azul puesta sobre su leotardo negro y sus medias rojas.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Marín a la quimera.

.- Cuidando a Athena, se siente un poco mareada.- le dijo Dasdeni mientras iba a retirarse siendo sujetada por el hombro.

.- Athena no se encuentra bien, y lo sabes...presiento que algo pasó antes de que llegara al templo...- le dijo el Águila a la Quimera en un tono muy serio y preocupante.

.- También lo he sentido, estas presencias son familiares, y sí, Athena no se encuentra bien...creo Marín que debes hablar pronto con tu alumno.- le mencionó Dasdeni mirando a los alrededores en voz baja.

.- ¿Con Seiya? ¿Por qué?.- le cuestionó.

.- No lo sé, supongo sabrá por qué Athena lleva dos sortijas en la mano izquierda...- le dijo Dasdeni terminando la conversación retirándose de ahí dirigiéndose a la salida del templo de...por mucho que no le gustase eso: Poseidón y Athena.

.- "Por Zeus...por favor, que Seiya no haya cometido una estupidez"...- pensó Marín preguntándose si debía entrar o no a la habitación de la diosa.

.

.- Estos cosmos son bastante familiares, pero ¿por qué del templo de Géminis?.- se preguntó la amazona de cabellos verdes y de armadura morada de medias verdes adentrándose al 3er templo del Zodíaco sintiendo un aura bastante frívola pero curiosamente se observaba en el centro una luz muy brillante ocasionando a la amazona de la Cobra taparse los ojos.

De momento a otro no supo qué pasó, simplemente la luz desapareció mostrando la figura de Poseidón, que no supo en qué momento estaba ahí pero observó después a 13 caballeros hincados frente a él haciendo una reverencia mientras que de sus armaduras doradas recobraban su brillo. No, no podía estar equivocada...eran ellos. Los caballeros dorados de Athena.

.- De pie Shion...- dijo Poseidón mientras el Patriarca se levantaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como Mu de Aries portaba la armadura dorada, Shion traía colocado una túnica blanca con un pectoral azul y un cinto para sujetar las prendas.

.- Señor Poseidón, he de darle las gracias por habernos permitido regresar una vez más a la tierra.- dijo Shion mientras los demás se levantaban mirando hacia el dios de los mares.

.- No te creas con tu amabilidad...sé de donde está su lealtad...- miró a cada uno de ellos que parecían haber tragado aire poniéndose alguno que otro pálido pero Shion mantenía la cordura.

.- Nuestra lealtad permanece con Athena pero también con usted...pues usted nos ha vuelto a la vida y sé por qué motivo...la Leyenda de la Vida debe continuar.- mencionó Shion mientras Poseidón volteaba hacia la columna donde Shaina estaba escondida.

.- ¡Cobra! Ven aquí inmediatamente...- le ordenó y Shaina y no dudó en poner a prueba la ira del dios.

.- Lo siento Señor Poseidón, sentí un cosmos enorme mientras hacía la vigilancia cerca del templo de Géminis, pero no pensé que fuese usted el que con tan poder mostraba su presencia...- mencionaba Shaina con honestidad.

.- Entiendo, quiero que traigas a Dasdeni al templo principal...- mencionó Poseidón como indicando que deseaba que los dejase solos.

.- Lamento tener que decirlo, pero me temo que no será necesario.- se escuchó detrás de Shaina mostrando a la amazona dando una reverencia de pie hacia el dios y hacia su maestro.

.- Bien, será tu deber informar todo lo que ha pasado a los demás caballeros dorados y avisa a Athena, que mi plazo ha cambiado, será mañana en la noche.- dijo Poseidón mientras ambas amazonas daban una reverencia.

.- Con todo gusto...por aquí.- mencionaba la amazona indicando el camino hacia los caballeros dorados quienes mantenían la mirada firme y fija hacia Poseidón que se perdió de vista al momento en que caminaron hacia su lado dejando a Shion con el dios.

.- Tu alumna es leal.- le mencionó Poseidón dirigiéndose hacia la salida del templo por el otro lado seguido del Patriarca.

.- Le he enseñado lo suficiente y lo principal es eso.-

.- Ha completado su entrenamiento fabulosamente, he de decir que pensé que sería de las primeras en oponerse pero me equivoqué.-

.- ¿Oponerse dice?.-

.- Llegué hace apenas ayer en la noche con Athena en mis brazos pues la Leyenda como sabes, debe continuar su rumbo sin distracciones...Athena ha estado demasiado tiempo distraída con...no sé qué será; y como llegué a invadir el templo y los alrededores, supuse que habría rebeldes. Pero como te dije, me equivoqué, tanto Shaina de la Cobra, como Dasdeni de la Quimera, Marín de Águila, las principales amazonas de Athena me han mostrado su lealtad con tal de que permita que pasen la mayor parte del tiempo con Athena.- informó mientras salían del edificio hacia las escaleras para el templo de Cáncer.

.- Querrá decir que no tuvieron opción.- dijo Shion mientras recibía una mirada fría del dios .- No me vea así, sabe que es verdad lo que digo.-

.- De hecho sí, lo sé; por un instante creí que planearían cualquier momento para atacarme por la espalda pero también no fue así.-

.- "No están tontas".- pensó Shion al llegar al templo mientras una Titis yacía de las suyas mientras Máscara Mortal; que había regresado a su templo parecía querer estrangular a la joven por tan ridícula forma que arregló este según con la excusa de hacerlo más "amigable" pero se tornó a "femenino".

.- Qué asco, ni Afrodita aprobaría algo así.- murmuró Máscara Mortal mientras Titis le pasó por su lado hasta acercársele a él y tomó su barbilla con una mano para que la mirase, pero el muchacho la alejó sin importarle mucho que la empujara.

.- Titis, ¿qué haces?.- le preguntó Poseidón mientras la joven reía tal cual sirena hacía travesuras.

.- Este templo es un desorden y el más tenebroso de todos, como me gusta su espacio pero no el lugar decidí ambientarlo a mi manera.- mencionó Titis mientras de los pies de Shion y de Máscara Mortal salían corales que de momento a otro desaparecieron cuando estos daban un golpe con sus manos haciendo que la sirena se entristeciera.

.- ¡Este es mi templo y no permito semejantes boberías!.- indicó Máscara Mortal a Titis pero esta en vez de intimarse se mostró coqueta hacia el caballero.

.- ¡Máscara Mortal!, compórtate y cambio de aposentos.- dijo Shion después de un rato mientras el caballero mostraba una mirada de incredibilidad y Titis sonreía triunfante.

.- No Shion, disculpa a mi guardiana, Titis...será mejor que regreses al templo principal, te había dicho antes que iba a regresar a los caballeros de Athena a la vida.- mencionó Poseidón.

.- Pero ¿por qué? No son útiles, ni necesarios.- mencionó un tanto harta.

.- He dicho...vamonos.- mencionó el dios mientras caminaban al otro extremo del templo, Poseidón a su paso acomodaba con su cosmos el templo a como estaba. Máscara Mortal se mostró satisfecho y suspiró pero no se salvó de que Titis llegara a su mejilla plantándole un beso y se fue pavoneándose dejando al muchacho más que enfadado.

.

Todo parecía estar como en un sueño o en una pesadilla; estaba nuevamente ahí, todos en realidad sin poder creer que serían como buenas nuevas; pero más que eso se sentía un terrible temor por parte de todos los demás aspirantes que los creían muertos. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora del templo y del santuario? ¿Y qué decir que en tan poco tiempo algo terrible se avecinaba? Seguramente Seiya y los demás estaban en camino para impedir que Poseidón se salga con la suya: nuevamente.

.- ¿Tan preocupado estás Mu?.- le preguntó Shaka quien se adentraba al templo de Aries mientras este trataba de meditar pero sin mucho éxito.

.- Simplemente no lo puedo creer es todo...¿qué hacen aquí?.- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Shaka no venía solo...sino venían el resto de los caballeros a excepción de Máscara Mortal que parecía tener problemas con su propio templo.

.- Hemos venido por que nos pareció que era correcto platicar entre todos sobre esta...locura.- dijo Shura mientras Milo asentía a su izquierda.

.- ¿Y para eso vienen al templo más lejano?.- sonrió por unos momentos Mu intentando desatar la tensión pero no lo logró.

.- A decir verdad sí, sería uno de los lugares menos lógicos donde nos buscasen.- dijo Aioria.

Miraron a su alrededor viendo que del coliseo los observaban tanto caballeros aprendices como amazonas.

.- Nos tienen miedo.- dijo repentinamente Camus cruzándose de brazos.

.- Es natural, nos creían muertos y ahora nos ven a carne viva.- mencionó Aldebarán sonriente como si esa noticia le gustase un tanto.

.- A propósito Mu, o Shaka, ¿ustedes saben a qué se refieren con Leyenda de la Vida?.- preguntó Milo

.- De lo poco que sé, es como una celebración de dos dioses que se unen en matrimonio.- mencionó Shaka.

.- Oh, entonces ¿se refiere a que Athena y Poseidón, se casarán?.- alzó una ceja Milo al decir esto mientras los demás se quedaban callados.

.- ¿Y para qué nos querrían a nosotros vivos?.- preguntó Afrodita rodando los ojos de mala gana.

.- Por lo menos estamos aquí.- dijo un Saga que en esos momentos estaba más pensativo que charlando.

.- Ustedes están aquí por que pronto tendremos visitas de...no muy bienvenidos caballeros sagrados de Athena.- dijo una voz proveniente detrás de Mu llamando la atención a los caballeros dorados.

.- Dasdeni...-murmuró el caballero de Aries mientras la chica llegaba.

.- Y ustedes no deberían estar hablando tan tranquilamente, si creen que no hay hombres escuchándolos, deberían de por lo menos estar más asegurados en una habitación privada, pero ese no es el punto...Poseidón raptó a Athena, es evidentemente que los caballeros de bronce ahora sagrados de Athena vengan en su rescate.-

.- ¿Eso quiere decir--- interrumpido un Aioria.

.- Seiya y los demás vienen.- dijeron Shura y Shaka al mismo tiempo y Dasdeni asintió.

.- Sí...y ustedes se supone que deben impedir nuevamente a la llegada de estos hacia el templo principal mientras se lleve a cabo antes o presentes en la ceremonia.- dijo Dasdeni mirando a Camus.

.- Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ellos son caballeros de Athena igual que nosotros.- dijo Shura.

.- Que Poseidón no te escuche decir eso o estarías lamentándolo ahora mismo...no les queda otra opción, su lealtad ahora está dividida en dos bandos, ustedes eligen.-

.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido a ti ahora? Pensé que estarías de nuestro lado.- dijo Mu hablándole con impaciencia y con ímpetu.

.- Si lo que quieres escuchar es que traicioné mi lealtad estás equivocado, sigo en mi labor de cuidar a Athena en su habitación para que nadie la moleste, sin embargo, ustedes mismos saben que llegarán tarde o temprano Pegaso y los demás...-

.- ¿Y por qué deberíamos de impedirlo? ¿Qué nos podría quitar además de nuestra vida Poseidón? ¿Qué no deberíamos al contrario, permitir que llegasen hasta donde esté Athena?.- dijo Saga fríamente.

.- Athena...está muy débil desde que llegó...es todo lo que puedo decirles...si ella se llega a enterar de que Pegaso, Cisne, Andrómeda, Dragón y Fénix están aquí luchando...no sé qué podría pasar...-

.- Y yo no te entiendo nada.- dijo Mu aparentemente molesto con la chica.

Dasdeni guardó silencio notando cómo el joven Aries le negaba la vista y se limitaba a hablar con ella bastante notorio para los demás. Posiblemente se deba a que ellos habían entrenado juntos había algo extraño de por medio. ¿Qué podría ser? Se cuestionó Saga pero despertó al notar que otra amazona llegaba de cabellos rojizos y notando que Aioria abría los ojos de par en par.

.- ¡Marín!.- se alegró el joven Leo.

.- Así que es cierto, han vuelto.- murmuró el Águila.

.- ¿Y Athena?.- le preguntó Dasdeni

.- Con Shaina y June...-

Dasdeni llevó una mano a su pecho aliviada. Viró la vista sin proponérselo a donde estaba Mu que seguía molesto por "algo" dándole a entender a esta que su presencia era lo que le enfadaba al joven.

.- Creo que será mejor que regrese al templo...sigan órdenes y cooperen, no queremos que vuelvan a la tumba.- informó Dasdeni dando vuelta y lo último diciéndolo más para el joven Aries que para los demás dejando a Marín y a los demás Caballeros en otra plática referente a la vigilancia y demás tareas.

.

Impaciente estaba mirando al horizonte sin poder dormir mientras sentía reprimir su interior, apenas estarían llegando a Grecia pero aún no llegaban al Santuario, traía la mano sobre su rodilla y el pie lo movía de un lado para otro ocasionado de vez en cuando pegarle levemente al caballero del unicornio que estaba frente a él dormido con la cabeza hacia un lado. Miró al resto e igualaban a Jabu, ¿cómo podían dormir sabiendo que Saori estaba en peligro? Él no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y el cansancio se le notaba...no se percató que Shun estaba despierto y lo miraba preocupado.

.- Seiya, ¿por qué no duermes un poco amigo?.- le preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

.- Por que no puedo Shun.- le dijo de mala manera pensando una y otra y otra vez la última vez en que vio a Saori.

.- Pensar en Saori te consume por completo.- le dijo Shun bastante serio captando toda la atención del Pegaso que le dirigía una mirada seria, al parecer Shun había dado en el blanco, esa mirada significaba algo más de Seiya, y Shun lo sabía...pero antes de pensar en lo que diría, simplemente lo soltó...

.- Tú no sabes nada.- murmuró apenas pero Shun lo escuchó.

.- Si nos dijeras probablemente lo entenderíamos.-

Seiya quedó frío, no, no podía decirle nada a Shun y él y su gran bocota había revelado algo enorme. Ahora sí, piensa antes de decir las cosas. Repentinamente su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir el cosmos de Saori aunque muy levemente y los demás caballeros despertaron.

.- ¿Sienten eso?.- preguntó Shiryu.

.- Es...Saori, sin duda es ella.- dijo Seiya sin saber ponerse alegre o cómo siendo aún observado por Shun, Seiya le dirigió una mirada y Shun pudo comprender un poco por qué tanta preocupación.

.- ¿Estaremos acercándonos al Santuario?.- preguntó Hyoga.

.- Aún estamos alejados.- respondió Ikki.

.- Pero ¿por qué estamos sintiendo su cosmos?.- preguntó Jabu a Seiya esperando una respuesta.

.- No lo sé...creo que, trata de decirnos que está bien.- murmuró Shun para Seiya haciendo que se sintiera un tanto más tranquilo.

.- Creo que Shun tiene razón.- dijo Seiya.

.- Ya falta poco.- nuevamente Shun le habló a Seiya aunque los demás no lo entendían. Volvieron a acomodarse pero el único cansado ahora era el Pegaso que de momento a otro se colocó en la ventana de la avioneta para quedarse dormido.

_.- "Seiya...Seiya"...- escuchó entre sueños._

_.- "Saori...¿eres tú?..."-_

_.- "Seiya...te amo"...- _

_.- "Saori...¿Saori?..." _¡Saori!_.- _despertó mirando a los demás que lo veían extrañamente.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Jabu alzando una ceja mientras Seiya recobraba la respiración.

.- Sí...tuve un mal sueño.- mintió mirando que estaban llegando al Santuario, otro vuelco en el corazón le dio al ver el horizonte, ya estaban ahí. Por fin...

"Ya estoy aquí" Pensó mientras la avioneta se preparaba para aterrizar.

**Fin del 4to Capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:** 4ta entrega!!! por fin!!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tomé muy en cuenta el de Sakura Li ya que ella me dijo algo importante sobre mi manera de redactar...espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poquito, que de hecho me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, he visto y leído mis otros fanfics en donde mi lectura se muestra mucho más detallada y posiblemente más entendible. Pero no sé, supongo que a falta de escribir es lo que me ha dañado mi escritura y eso no es bueno, me pone triste, nooo jajaj bueno tampoco.

Sólo espero haber mejorado un poco, esta historia me está gustando mucho y espero que también a ustedes, no pondré tanta acción por que es cierto, se supone que es más romance que nada este fic, pero me gustaría que hubiera de todo un poco, por eso en las categorías además de Romance puse: General.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, reclamos ya saben en donde dejarme mensaje. "Go"

Próximo Capítulo: La Leyenda de la Vida.

Atte. Kuroidono


	5. La leyenda de la vida

Capítulo 5: La leyenda de la Vida.

"Ya estoy aquí" pensó mientras bajaban de la avioneta en dirección hacia el santuario, la meta era llegar hasta Athena, rescatarla y llevarla pronto a casa donde debería de estar en primer lugar. Si tan sólo no hubiera este tipo de problemas tal vez hasta estarían en un mundo mejor...y eso incluye si ellos no fueran caballeros y ella no fuera Athena. Aterrizaron y bajaron apresurados, Seiya fue de los primeros en arrancar corriendo pero fue detenido por Shun desde la espalda para tomarlo de un brazo.

Fue algo escalofriante ver la mirada tan seria de Shun como indicándole que se esperara y él se impacientó aún más, de los presentes Shun era el que sospechaba algo, de ser así ¿qué acaso no lo podía entender que tenía que llegar a tiempo y lo más pronto posible para saber que su esposa estaba bien? Hyoga, Shiryu, Jabu e Ikki se acercaron al dúo y se colocaron las armaduras al pronunciar cada quien el nombre correspondiente de su constelación.

.- Debes tranquilizarte, no sabemos qué puede haber en el camino.- le murmuró Shun por lo bajo a Seiya para que sólo lo escuchara él, debido al silencio que había los demás habían escuchado la frase.

.- Eso es cierto Seiya, ¿cuál es la prisa? ya estamos aquí.- le dijo Ikki sorpresivamente por primera vez.

.- No es ningún inconveniente, todos sabemos defendernos, sólo es cuestión de llegar al Santuario Principal, ahí debe encontrarse Athena.- mencionó Seiya en marcha hacia la casa de Aries donde a mitad de camino se encontraron con una bella joven de cabellos castaños y de vestimenta algo gótica de entrenamiento; aparentemente los esperaba de brazos cruzados. Los caballeros detuvieron el andar cuando estuvieron a pasos de ella.

.- Los estaba esperando...- dijo la mujer mirando a cada uno de ellos quienes devolvían la vista.

.- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?.- preguntó Jabu alzando un puño y poniéndose a la defensiva.

.- Mi nombre es Dasdeni...amazona de la Quimera y seré su guía en las 12 casas del zodíaco.- mencionó la chica dando apenas media vuelta cuando Seiya la detuvo con su voz.

.- ¿Dasdeni? Te recuerdo, el patriarca Shion te entrenaba para cuidar a Athena.- le dijo el caballero de Pegaso y la chica volvió a ponerse de frente.

.- Así que sí me conoces...bien, no perdamos más tiempo si es que quieren llegar con Athena.-

.- No necesitamos guía, mejor dinos de una buena vez donde se encuentra ella.- dijo Seiya malhumorado al borde de explotar frente a esa mujer que por alguna extraña razón sentía una antipatía enorme por la joven, convencido al cien que le caía mal.

.- ¿Por qué tendríamos que atravesar las 12 casas?.- preguntó Shun como si fuese demasiado obvio que estaban vacías.

.- Por lo visto no se han dado cuenta, de que las 12 casas ya no se encuentran vacías...este Santuario, ya no es sólo de Athena...es de la sagrada familia Poseidón y Athena...- mencionó Dasdeni mientras indicaba con una mano que la siguieran subiendo las escaleras hacia Aries.

.- ¿Sagrada qué cosa?.- preguntó Shiryu totalmente confundido.

.- Oye de qué rayos hablas, son puras tonterías.- le dijo Hyoga como si la chica estuviese loca.

.- Me temo que no es ninguna tontería.- informó una voz conocida para ellos y se sorprendieron a sí mismos al observar un caballero dorado de cabellera lila que se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada seria, llegó hasta ellos pese a que parecía que se habían quedado sin aliento al ver, literalmente, un muerto viviente con ambas piernas caminar hacia ellos.

.- ¡Mu!.- exclamó Hyoga.

.- ¿Pero...cómo?.- preguntó Shun mirando hacia la amazona.

.- Eso es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que el dios Poseidón ha podido hacer.- mencionó la amazona respondiendo al peliverde dirigiéndose hacia un lado del caballero de Aries.

.- Entonces cuando dijiste que serías nuestra guía---interrumpido Seiya...

.- ¡Seiya! ¡Mira bien el templo de Aries!.- le dijo Shiryu hasta que finalmente todos los caballeros prestaron más atención hacia el interior de la casa.

Parecía como si un mar lo hubiese cubierto primero y después lo llenara de un brillo similar del sol hacia el borde del mar, mostrando una figura de un tridente fusionado con el báculo de Athena, evidentemente algo estaba pasando y afirmaba lo que Dasdeni les había dicho: no era sólo el Santuario de Athena...era también el de Poseidón. Sin embargo para Seiya impacientaba todavía más el hecho de saber que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, se acercó a Dasdeni y a Mu.

.- Llévanos inmediatamente a donde está Saori.- le ordenó.

.- No puedo hacerlo.- dijo Dasdeni recibiendo una fría y furiosa mirada del Pegaso.

.- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Es sencillo, sólo nos llevas allá y se acabó!.- le decía Seiya mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

.- Las 12 casas no se encuentran vacías, ya lo dije; deben enfrentar a los 12 caballeros habitantes en ellas para poder llegar al santuario principal; y no solo son sorpresas así...hay marinas de Poseidón en cada uno de ellos esperando su llegada.- decía Dasdeni mientras de la espalda de Mu y de la amazona salía visible una sombra de una mujer que se acercaba también a ellos.

.- Exactamente, es un gusto encontrarlos nuevamente por estos rumbos, pero no entiendo ¿por qué basuras como ustedes no se rinden nunca? Athena será próximamente la esposa de Poseidón y para la ceremonia no necesita invitados.- decía una conocida Titis para todos.

Y la noticia le cayó el alma en los pies mientras su mirada divagaba en lo dicho, Titis al observarlo notó que había dado en el blanco del corazón del Pegaso mientras caminaba hacia él.

.- Es una pena, ¿de verdad creíste que tendrías, ya sabes, posibilidad alguna? Ellos son dioses, tú eres sólo un caballero.- dijo Titis con énfasis de molestar a rabiar.

.- Déjalo en paz sirena.- le decía Shun mientras la sirena observaba ahora al Andrómeda.

.- Si me equivoco dile lo contrario y a ver si lo reanimas...ustedes saben al igual que nosotros sabemos que este...caballero (señalando a Seiya), no sólo está aquí por una admiración hacia la diosa...-

.- Cierra la boca.- murmuró Seiya mientras de un movimiento a otro la pescó de la armadura lanzándola hacia el suelo, un movimiento demasiado rápido que siquiera Titis lo logró notar pero al caer al suelo se levantó riéndose.

.- Ay perdona no vuelvo a decir tus sueños estando tú despierto y frente a todos claro.- le dijo mientras Seiya se dirigía a la salida del templo seguido por Mu y los demás.

Posiblemente sea como la primera vez, pensaron los caballeros mientras Mu les hacía compañía, como él era demasiado pacifista como Shun, prefería dejarles el camino libre para que llegasen rápido hacia donde se encontraba Athena. Antes de que Titis y Dasdeni lo vieran venir, Mu invocó como una especie de muro de cristal aunque muy distinto pues hizo detener el tiempo a su alrededor y ellos estaban en una cápsula donde ellos eran los únicos capaces de moverse. ¿De donde vino eso? se preguntaron

.- Tranquilos, son sólo unos segundos de un poder difícil de controlar, así que no me desperdicien el tiempo, Athena se encuentra en la última casa de los templos del Zodiaco, vayan antes de que se cumpla la Leyenda de la Vida y todo se haya perdido.- dijo Mu indicándoles el camino hacia las 12 casas.

.- ¿De verdad tenemos que, nuevamente atravesarlas y enfrentarnos a ustedes?.- preguntó Shiryu desconcertado.

.- No...a decir verdad no creo que los demás tengan inconveniente en dejarles pasar pero eso es depende de quienes se encuentren vigilándolos a ellos...Titis no es la única sirena aquí.- mencionó Mu mirando al dragón bastante tranquilamente mientras Seiya no pudo más y se acercó al Aries.

.- ¿Puedes explicarme qué rayos es la Leyenda de la Vida y por que m--- Saori, es decir...Athena, tiene que casarse con Poseidón?.- por segundos, pensó el Pegaso...y metía más la pata del lodo en el que entró.

Pero Mu lo vio bastante normal...creo que en más de una ocasión ellos mismos sabían los sentimientos de la diosa y el caballero.

.- La Leyenda de la Vida es la celebración de dos dioses que normalmente son herederos de la tierra y de algún otra especialidad, Athena es la soberana de la tierra en estos casos y Poseidón es el dios de los mares, lo cual es aprobado para el Olimpo, sin embargo la leyenda se cumple cuando el primogénito de ellos nace como dios único superior a Zeus y así reinar Y gobernar al mismo tiempo una nueva era mitológica. Como ustedes saben de estas historias siempre hay un "pero"...-

.- ¿Pero?.- preguntó Ikki mirando al Aries.

Atentamente cada uno de ellos miraron hacia el caballero dorado que parecía tener ahora dolor de cabeza mientras el muro comenzaba a debilitarse.

.- Si no se lleva a cabo en la luna llena del mes septiembre en el año, precisamente, "de la Vida" y si la diosa se rehúsa a aceptar las nupcias; tendrá que haber algún tipo de sacrificio: ella moriría y él quedaría a cargo tanto de la Tierra como de los mares.- dijo Mu un poco más debilitado, no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo.

.- Entonces hay que impedir que llegue ese día.- dijo Shun acercándose al caballero esperando el momento como para ayudarle a reponerse, pero el dorado lo impidió con risas, sin saber distinguirlas de ironía o realmente de burla.

.- Ese día es hoy...hoy es luna llena, sería algo así como "luna de miel" tu sabes.- le indicó el dorado cuando de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y una Titis se acercaba con molestia en los ojos.

.- ¿A donde creen que van? Tienen que enfrentarse con Mu de Aries.- dijo la sirena con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

.- No tienes remedio tú ¿verdad? vamonos.- dijo Seiya mirando a los demás, no había mucho tiempo, como dijo Mu, él mismo se sentía como en esa cápsula nuevamente donde fuera estuviera Athena mirándolo aceptando la ceremonia...sólo la sortija que él guardaba en alguna parte de su armadura (n/a: recuerden que no sé si tengan bolsillos en los pantalones jaja) era un signo de esperanza que sólo significaba que seguía siendo ella de él. Con la mirada fija y los demás a su favor se iban hacia las escaleras hacia Tauro, Titis nuevamente lo intentaba detener.

.- Les he dicho que no pueden avanzar.-

.- Y tú ya nos tienes hartos, Mu no es una persona que le gusten los combates.- dijo Shun con algo de coraje mostrándose ya fastidiado con la sirena.

.- También somos caballeros de Athena, no tendría por qué enfrentarnos.- mencionó Hyoga mostrando un hecho real dejando a la sirena sin habla.

.- Creo que en las siguientes casas, daría igual.- dijo Shiryu al pasarle al costado mientras estaba dispuesta a atacar recibiendo ella un golpe en su hombro mirando a su espalda.

.- Adelántense ustedes, creo que sólo soy un estorbo.- dijo Jabu quien acababa de atacar a la sirena.

.- De acuerdo Jabu.- dijo Seiya mientras dejaba a ambos en combate temeroso, pero Jabu no era débil: la sirena tendría problemas, no importa el nivel de su armadura.

.- Te derrotaré en un suspiro.- dijo la sirena poniéndose en combate también el caballero del Unicornio.

.- Eso lo veremos.-

***********************************************************************

Dasdeni estaba fuera del templo de Aries mirando el suceso y también observando que el caballero dorado se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, pero no llegando a ella. Miraba como quien dice, el paisaje como si de un sueño se tratara, ella bajó la cabeza mientras trataba de dar algún indicio de alguna plática pero él...parecía estar molesto con ella, como si no le importara, siempre fue así, se dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse de ahí...

.- Espera...- se escuchó tras de ella, ella volteó pero él seguía observando hacia el horizonte.

De ahí ya no dijo más, pero aparentemente tampoco quería que ella se fuera; se acercó con cuidado al caballero hasta llegar a su costado.

.- Quiero hablarte.- le dijo Mu mirándola por el hombro.

.- ¿Qué no haces eso ya?.- dijo ella sarcásticamente pero se detuvo al observarlo nuevamente serio.

.- ¿Por qué estás al servicio de Poseidón?- le dijo Mu mirándola de frente ahora.

.- Eso no es lo que quieres preguntar, eres bastante predecible, pero te lo diré, Athena siempre ha sido mi deber, y ahora está en un estado bastante susceptible, tengo que cuidarla a toda costa.-

.- ¿Susceptible?.- pregunto Mu con una mirada de extrañeza.

.- Se siente mal del estómago.- dijo rápidamente Dasdeni como si hubiese metido la pata.

.- Ya veo...-

Nuevamente tuvieron un momento de silencio, incómodo de hecho.

.- Es bueno verte otra vez.- le dijo Dasdeni mientras daba media vuelta nuevamente para retirarse, y justo antes de hacerlo sintió como si un par de brazos la tomaran del antebrazo halándola y terminando en un abrazo.

.- No pensé realmente volver a verte.- murmuró Mu en su oído permaneciendo ahí un buen rato.

***********************************************************************

Athena no podía permanecer de pie mucho tiempo, cada vez que lo hacía se tambaleaba y su rostro estaba muy pálido de lo normal, Marín estaba a su izquierda desde hacía 2 horas y ella estaba recostada con mucho sueño, pero tampoco había probado bocado alguno de lo que Poseidón le mandaba, pero solo tomaba agua. Estaba recostada mirando el techo de su ahora prisión alcoba del Santuario, parecía sofocarse dentro de él hasta perderse por completo pensando en él...Seiya, ¿en donde estás? ¿por qué te tardas tanto?...

.- Él ya está aquí...- dijo una voz...provinente de Marín despertándola y haciendo que la peli morada la mirara de golpe como asustada.

.- ¿Eh?.- no entendió la diosa.

.- Murmuraste "Seiya" hace unos segundos y yo te dije que él ya estaba en el Santuario.- dijo Marín mientras le entregaba nuevamente el vaso con agua lleno para que la otra chica tomara el contenido.

.- Creo que soñé despierta.- dijo Saori tomando el líquido.

.- Athena, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, no quiero sonar atrevida.- dijo Marín captando la atención de la diosa.

Tomó unos segundos antes de que dijera...

.- ¿Podrías explicarme, por qué llevas dos sortijas en tu mano izquierda?.- preguntó la amazona haciendo que la diosa se precipitara de mas dejando caer al suelo el vaso rompiéndolo, pero nadie se movió, ella seguía observando a la amazona...tutora de su esposo.

.- Fue un obsequio.- dijo Saori, era verdad: es un obsequio.

.- Athena...quiero decir, Saori...dime la verdad, ¿mi alumno Seiya...te las dio?-

.- Sí.- respondió después de otros segundos.

.- Disculpa, es que aún no entiendo, ¿o prefieres que adivine?.- le dijo la amazona mientras Saori miraba el suelo y después a ella.

.- No es necesario Marín; creo que tarde o temprano, después de todo lo sabrías, eres maestra de Seiya y él te aprecia demasiado; Seiya...es...es mi esposo y yo...estoy embarazada.- le dijo mientras Marín permanecía quieta al escuchar esa noticia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.

Notas de la autora: quinta entrega, quinta entrega!!! qué felicidad!!! pues yo aquí con mucho mucho sueño por que tengo mil cosas que hacer y me dediqué tiempo horita mismo a terminar este capítulo para que vean que no lo estoy dejando morir jaja, y también con una noticia, estoy feliz por que gané un concurso de mi escuela!!! estudio diseño de modas e hice un traje referente al tema Egipto y gané 2do lugar siii

bueno también espero de corazón que me dejen comentarios, quejas, aclaraciones, etc. Yo leo y tomo en cuenta todo lo que me ponen, y agradezco muchísimo que también se dediquen un poco de su tiempo a leer mis palabras.

Próximo capítulo: "La reunión dorada".

Atte. kuroidono


	6. La reunion dorada

Capítulo 6: La reunión dorada.

Dudó por un momento, parecía que la amazona estaba decidiendo si entre reprocharle algo o darle una bofetada; pero no hizo nada, lo cual la diosa lo agradeció levantándose para mirar por la ventana.

.- ¿Qué les orilló a hacer eso?- le preguntó Marin preocupaba, lo cual Saori viró por su hombro a la derecha mirándola.

.- Sencillamente por que lo amo. Y Seiya me ama a mí.- le respondió sincera.

.- Pero ¡eres Athena! ¡eres una diosa!- le dijo Marin soresaltada.

.- Soy la reencarnación de una diosa, posiblemente la versión más patética, pero soy la más pacifista, no dejaré el mundo por esto, pero también: soy una mujer, estoy orgullosa también como futura madre.- le dijo en un hilo de voz tocándose el vientre.

.- Pero…¿Seiya lo sabe?- le preguntó Marin.

.- No.- dijo la pelilila acercándose a la cama nuevamente y sentándose en el borde.

.- Ya viene en camino de todas maneras.- le dijo la entrenadora de su esposo.

Saori asintió sintiendo sus ojos pesados.

.- Debería volver a dormir Athena, te ves visiblemente cansada.- le dijo.

.- No puedo seguir durmiendo, tarde o temprano Poseidón se dará cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, y de lo que hemos hablado. Tarde o temprano vendrá por Seiya y también por mí.- dijo Saori entristecida.

.- No le permitiremos ello, para eso estamos las amazonas. Descanse por favor, estaré al pendiente de todo.- dijo Marin convenciendo finalmente a la diosa que tomó lugar en la cama y ella se retiró quedándose frente a la puerta. "Pase lo que pase, no debo moverme de aquí".

Pero Saori no podía dormir, desde hacía unos minutos lo había sentido y era cierto; Poseidón tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Observó una estrella en medio del cuerpo en forma de un punto dorado muy brillante que emitía un sonido ensordecedor como de silencio. Dejó de escuchar su alrededor y su mirada la traía fija en ese punto.

Se levantó hasta quedar frente a él, lo tomó con sus manos dejándola inconsciente y que en unos segundos, pareciera como si estuviese dormida-despierta. Traía sus ojos abiertos, mirando su alrededor como si fuese un sueño, pero sin poder moverse.

.- No te muevas, o te lastimará.- dijo una voz que ella sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Ella seguía de pie, mirando hacia el frente hasta que vio al muchacho de cabellos largos celestes con su porte elegante y túnica blanca.

.- Así que…era él ¿no? ¿Me dejas por un simple caballero? ¿Un simple mortal?- le preguntó furibundo a medida que preguntaba cada cosa y al final le dio una bofetada a la chica que siquiera replicó, parecía muñeca, no podía decir nada.

.- Esta noche es la Ceremonia y no permitiré que lo eches todo a perder; y si no aceptas, sencillamente te mato.- le dijo Poseidón pasando una mano frente a ella y repentinamente la apareció en medio del Santuario sentada en una sede de oro con colchón de terciopelo azul zafiro.

"¡Por Dios…Athena! ¿Pero qué?" Pensó la amazona ya que observó todo y al voltear a su izquierda se topó con Poseidón que le lanzaba una mirada peligrosa.

.- Tú Amazona…por cómplice de alta traición, serás sentenciada a morir ahogada en la orilla del océano…¡Llévensela!- ordenó a dos caballeros guardias que aprisionaron a Marin por los brazos impidiéndole moverse.

"No puedo esperar más, estoy impaciente por que llegues Seiya…"

……………………….

No supo cómo pero perdió el equilibrio al subir las escaleras, tuvo Hyoga qué sostenerlo, ya que se encontraba tras él e impidió la terrible caída. Seiya traía la mirada perdida.

.- ¿Seiya, qué tienes?- le preguntó Hyoga.

Seiya se soltó del agarre de Hyoga para continuar con su camino.

.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Shun.

.- ¿Acaso no sintieron eso?- les preguntó Seiya a los otros 4 caballeros que negaron sin entender a lo que el muchacho se refería, ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

.- No hemos sentido nada Seiya, ¿qué sentiste tú?- cuestionó Shiryu.

.- Fue como si una enorme llama se hubiera apagado…y como si un niño hubiese gritado en medio de un silencio terrible. Saori….¡Algo le pasó a Saori! ¡Les juro que si se atrevió aunque sea a ponerle un solo dedo encima…yo!- se estremeció cuando Shun le puso una mano en un hombro.

.- Tranquilízate Seiya, te aseguro que nada malo le ha pasado, ¿estás bien? Desde que llegamos te vemos así, ¿porqué habrías de sentir algo que nosotros no? ¿acaso sabes algo?- le preguntó Shun.

Pero Seiya sólo se soltó del agarre respirando profundo para relajarse.

.- No hay tiempo para tonteras, será mejor que nos apuremos.- dijo el Pegaso tratando de continuar nuevamente por la décima casa cuando sintió algo nuevo que le impidió el paso.

.- Está bien que estés preocupado por ella, pero ¿porqué no te tomas de perdido unos segundos para explicarnos a todos qué te sucede? Es cierto lo que dijo Shun; estás demasiado inquieto, con esa actitud, ¿crees poder enfrentar al enemigo? ¿Por ira y enojo?- le preguntó Ikki acercándose hasta Seiya y quedar de lado a lado con él.

.- No hay nada qué explicar; sólo sé que algo le ha pasado, y no perderé mi tiempo ni aquí ni con ustedes, perdónenme chicos, espero comprendan.-

Pero Ikki lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo empujó hasta el descanso de las escaleras donde el Pegaso cayó de un brazo extendido lastimándose el costado y terminó por caer de lado, Seiya escuchó como si una moneda cayera al piso y rodara hasta quedar ya sea de cara o cruz. Y después llegaron Hyoga y Shiryu para ayudarle a levantarse, el golpe fue duro después de todo. Ikki levantó lo que parecía una sortija del suelo, vaya manera de enterarse, pensó Seiya.

.- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Ikki molesto.

.- ¿Un anillo?- preguntó Hyoga levantando a Seiya quien corajudo llegó con Ikki arrebatándole el objeto.

.- Es mío, ¿algún problema?- dijo Seiya sin más remedio que colocándoselo debajo de la armadura.

.- Ése es un anillo de alianza Seiya, podrás poner a los demás en la duda pero a mi no; dinos ¿de qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó el Fenix cruzándose de brazos.

.- No hay tiempo para esto Ikki.- le enfrentó Seiya poniéndose realmente muy enojado.

.- Pues no nos hagas perder más tiempo con tu silencio.- le respondió Ikki igualmente molesto.

.- De acuerdo, sí es verdad, es un anillo de alianza, listo, vamos.- dijo Seiya pero Shun le detuvo el camino.

.- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Es tuyo entonces?- le preguntó Shun.

.- Sí, sólo eso, ¿seguiremos aquí o me voy por mi cuenta?-

.- Dudo que Athena esté en peligro.- le respondió Ikki tratando de que el muchacho dijera la verdad.

.- Pero Saori puede estarlo.-

.- ¿Ya no más Saori-san? ¿Qué te preocupa Seiya, Athena o Saori?-

.- Por supuesto que Saori…. ¿Por qué no habría de preocuparme? ¡Saori es mi esposa!- le soltó gritando, realmente muy molesto el muchacho impactando a los restantes, importándole poco decir la verdad.

.- Pero ¿qué diablos?- dijo Hyoga sorprendido mirando cómo el Pegaso repentinamente tomaba espacio y camino dirigiéndose a atravesar la décima casa sólo.

Pero al poco rato fue seguido por los demás, Ikki fue nuevamente el que llegó a su lado y lo empujó fuera de la décima casa y Shun sostuvo a Seiya para que no cayera al suelo nuevamente. Bastante enojado, supo que tenía que darles una explicación. Se calmó un poco hasta que alguien preguntara algo.

.- ¿Qué es eso de que Saori es tu esposa?- le preguntó Hyoga muy serio.

.- Lo es.- dijo Seiya como único comentario.

.- ¿Por qué hicieron tal locura Seiya? ¿Qué no sabes el castigo que pueden darles por esto? ¿Y si Poseidón ya lo sabe?- le preguntó Shun visiblemente preocupado.

.- Es por eso mismo que quiero llegar cuanto antes al Santuario Principal, ¿qué no entienden?- les dijo Seiya.

.- Si no nos dices por qué lo hicieron, está bien no lo digas; pero confía en nosotros en que Athena está bien; pero debes también tranquilizarte, no puedes luchar con la mente llena de ira y coraje y preocupación.- le dijo Shiryu.

.- Lo siento chicos, es largo de explicar; ¿podrán disculparme?- dijo Seiya un poco más calmado.

.- De acuerdo Seiya, ¿qué hacemos? Seguro que de aquí en adelante nos topamos con enemigos.- dijo Hyoga mirando la puerta de Acuario pensando levemente en el maestro Camus, ¿estará él ahí?.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos topado con ninguna sirena en nuestro camino, salvo Titis, ¿porqué no se mostrarán?- preguntó Shun aunque más pensativo en las veces en que Seiya se mostraba preocupado por Saori; ahora entendía mejor.

.- Y algo me dice que hay algo ahí dentro, lo percibo.- dijo Shiryu.

.- Es como estar en el frío…en algo muy profundo.- mencionó Ikki estando de acuerdo con el dragón.

.- Sea lo que sea debemos averiguarlo, vamos.- dijo Seiya decidido entrando a la casa de Acuario.

.

Dohko despertó de una larga meditación mirando hacia la nada; encendió su cosmos haciendo que de la casa de Libra brotara un brillo inexplicable.

-"Caballeros…hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo".- Se escuchó como eco dentro de la casa, y que en cuestión de segundos pareciera como si la figura de cada uno de los caballeros dorados, formando un círculo y con los ojos dorados estuvieran presentes.

.- "Maestro Dohko, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Lo sintieron también?"- preguntó Aioria con los ojos cerrados también en posición de meditación.

.- "Se sintió como si el cosmos y vida de Athena se apagaran; se siente muy débil…apenas lo percibo"- dijo Milo preocupado.

.- "Caballeros, Athena está en peligro y debemos actuar a tiempo…Poseidón ha encantado a nuestra diosa con una técnica de Títere muy poderoso, y debemos poner toda nuestra energía para impedir que la domine por completo. Debemos reunirnos".- mencionó Shion.

.- "Y ¿de qué manera podemos hacerlo? Los caballeros están por llegar a mi templo y en él…están esas bestias…sin mencionar que en el templo de Afrodita están los restantes de las sirenas también preparando sus ataques"- dijo Camus.

.- "Es por eso que debemos reunir todo nuestro cosmos y centrarlos en un solo punto; mandarlo a Athena para que ella no muera"- dijo nuevamente Shion.

.- "Pero maestro…Athena se encuentra demasiado débil ¿podrá recibir nuestro poder?"- dijo Mu.

.- "Parece que eso no es lo único, maestro Marín está sentenciada por alta traición, ¿por qué también Athena está sentenciada?"- preguntó Shura al tiempo que Shaka daba un suspiro.

.- "La leyenda parece ser que ya no se podrá llevar a cabo, Athena ya sostiene una alianza, puedo verlo, puedo ver cómo claramente Athena está como cubierta con un delgado hilo blanco a su alrededor"- mencionó Shaka abriendo sus ojos que parecían nublados.

.- "Sugieres entonces que ¿simplemente estemos de esta manera para salvar a Athena en lo que llegan Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu?"- preguntó Aioros a Shion.

.- "Es lo único que podemos hacer"- respondió Dohko.

.- "Caballeros, concéntrense"- murmuró Shion.

Y de cada uno de ellos brotó una luz en medio del círculo, que crecía y crecía hasta que salía por el techo de la casa de Libra, en dirección al Santuario donde fuera del Santuario de Athena, se encontraba Poseidón con dos sedes en el lugar y Saori sentada en uno de ellos inclinada sostenida por la nada, la mirada perdida en tinieblas. Poseidón se percató de los cosmos, suponía que los caballeros dorados ayudarían a su diosa. Era una lástima que estén gastando lo poco que les queda de vida, en ayudar a la diosa a que se mantenga con vida.

Fin del 6to capítulo.

Notas: lo siento, la escuela, más trabajo, más todo, pues apenas y pude escribir un pequeño capítulo, pero que espero les esté gustando todavía. Waaaaa se enteraron los demás, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?


End file.
